


Red

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Soulmate AU when touching your soulmate you can see the color of their eyes in the all grey world and through physical contact more colors become visible. 19 y/o Chrollo accepts a job to kill the Kuruta Clan but runs into 12 y/o Kurapika and discovers that the boy is his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

Chrollo was leaning over the shoulder of Shalnark, looking over the details of the request on the computer. The request was to kill the Kuruta Clan while their feelings peaked at their highest so that their eyes would flare red. This could prove to be a problem because most of the troupe had yet to find their soulmates, only Pakunoda and Hisoka would be able to tell when Kuruta eyes turned red. The whole soulmate brings color into your life is so completely illogical, most people go their whole lives without meeting their soulmate.

 

The complications of the request almost had him saying no but the price to complete it had him do the opposite.

 

“Accept the request.” Chrollo tells the blonde before heading back into the main room of the base, where the rest of his spiders lounged about. At his arrival they all perked up kind of like trained dogs, the thought always amused Chrollo. Though he would never truly think of them as dogs, they were all his family, they were his everything. 

 

“Boss, did you choose a request? How many people can we kill?” Uvogin stands up, fists raised and eyes sparkling in excitement. Chrollo finds the action cute, even though Uvogin is older, larger, and far hairier. 

 

“A whole clan full-”

 

“YEAAHHH!!” Uvogin roars.

 

“Let me finish,” Chrollo says firmly, fixing the larger man with a stern look, said man rubs his neck and smiles sheepishly at Chrollo. “There are conditions that must be met for this mission,” He looks at Pakunoda then at Hisoka, “We need color for this one.” At his words he receives confused looks from his spiders.

 

“We will be taking the eyes from the Kuruta Clan, Their eyes are known to turn red when excited, angered, etcetera… Hence why we need color.” He finishes in a bored tone that failed to convey how excited he really was for this mission, although he was disappointed he wouldn’t be able to see the red eyes himself. Not that he knew what red looked like anyways.

 

\---

 

Kurapika pushed his legs faster, his lungs were heaving and he knew his eyes were flashing. He wasn’t in trouble or anything, he was upset. Today was Bonding Day, when everyone in village came together and spent time holding hands and hugging each other. In his village it was not uncommon to find your soulmate. It was like the world wanted to seperate the Kuruta Clan from the rest of world by ensuring that soulmates were always another member of the clan.

This was not true for Kurapika though. Every year he attended this stupid Bonding Day and every year he went home to the same grayscale scenery of his lonely shack. His parents had been soulmates and with their newfound color they wished to explore the world and learn of new colors. They left him here with the hopes that he would find his soulmate in the clan. It didn’t seem likely, it could be that his soulmate wasn’t born yet but that thought disgusted Kurapika. He didn’t want to be over a decade older than his soulmate. 

_ If I can’t find my soulmate here, then I’ll find them elsewhere!  _ He thought desperately, hating himself because he knew he wouldn’t actually dare leave the clan. But he could get away, at least for this cursed Bonding Day. 

He slowed and hunched over, chest aching from exertion. He squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to calm down, he would never be able to leave if he couldn’t control his eyes. His breathing slowly evened and he continued walking through the trees, feeling much calmer. Probably tired from all the running. He felt he could finally relax… Until he heard a voice in a language he could not recognize.

“Well what could we have here.”

_ Outsiders! _

\---

Chrollo’s eyes widened a bit when the young boy whipped around at the sound of his voice and instead of fear or surprise, there was excitement etched on the boys face. He almost wanted to laugh because death is nothing to be excited about, or at least not when it’s you who’s dying. 

Chrollo smirked slightly and moved faster than the boys eyes could see, in the matter of a second he had his knife pressed against the boys throat and his other hand over his mouth.

“Sorry, but I’ll have your eyes turn red now,” was all he said before slowly pressing his blade into the boys delicate skin and was greeted with warm, red blood sliding down his blade and over his fingers. 

_ Wait.. red..?  _

Chrollo’s head snapped up and he noticed that he could see the color of the ground and tree trunks. From reading, he knew the color to be brown, but actually seeing it took his breath away. 

He noticed that the boys eyes were wide and red, the fear he had previously wanted to see now made his chest throb painfully. 

And finally he noticed he had made a horrible mistake, the boy in front of him was his soulmate, and he was currently looking at Chrollo in fear.  

 

\---

It took a moment for Kurapika to understand what was happening, the man was suddenly behind with a hand against his mouth and a blade against his throat while once again saying something that Kurapika could only hope to understand. In all the panic Kurapika failed to notice that the blade against his throat was a more gleaming gray or how the storm clouds above were a different shade than usual. The only thing on his mind was,  _ He’s gonna kill me! _

Kurapika looked up with fearful, red eyes and met beautiful dark gray eyes filled with awe.  _ My eyes!  _ Kurapika despaired, not only was he going to be killed, he was exposing his clan’s secret as well. 

He quickly shut his eyes, his body tense and waiting for the moment the man behind him would gouge his eyes out. He had heard stories that people in his village were often hunted for their eyes, that scarlet eyes fetched a pretty penny.

The arms around him slowly retract and Kurapika quickly brings a hand to his throat, panicking as his fingers slid on the warm liquid found there. He could hardly hear the outsiders talking over the sound of his breathing and quickened heart rate. He blinked and he his head began to swim,  _ Was his blade…? _

\---

Chrollo slowly pulled his arms away, scared of frightening the boy anymore than he already had, he doubted that it would make much difference, after this the boy would probably want nothing to do with him. 

Guilt was eating at insides and he could tell the boy was starting to feel woozy, His blades were coated in a fast acting sleeping agent. 

“Boss?” his spiders asked worriedly, coming closer. Pakunoda’s hand landed on his shoulder and tried to meet his eyes but he could only focus on the slowly slumping boy in front of him. 

“That boy…” Chrollo murmurs, “Is my soulmate…”

\---

Kurapika slowly opens his eyes, groaning in pain as his head pounded. He put his arms under him, preparing to sit up when a wave of nausea sent him on his back.  _ This isn’t my bed… what..? _

With a gasp his eyes fly open as he remembers his encounter with those outsiders, he feels along his throat and frowns in confusion as all he feels is soft skin. He can’t help the panic that slowly builds up and comes out in the form of tears. Kurapika has never been so scared. He cries silently as he takes in the room. Walls, ceiling, and floor were all cold, hard, gray cement. There was bookcase full of foreign scripts and a desk that had little on it. The bed he was on was very soft, softer than the one at home, and the blanket felt like a bunch of kittens were lying on top of him.

_ Where am I?  _ Kurapika wailed silently.

 

\---

Chrollo had never really been one for emotions, so he was pretty confused when he couldn’t calm down after meeting his soulmate. He felt so guilty and almost scared, it frustrated him that something existed that could make him feel so  _ weak.  _

He could still see the red of the boys eyes and blood and it made him feel even worse.  _ His eyes must normally be brown… odd that I could see both colors, how unique..  _ During the trip back to the base he had Pakunoda hold the boy, he didn’t want to explore color without the boy.

He nearly jumped to his feet when he sensed a scared aura from upstairs, however he forced himself to stay seated, knowing that it would be better to let the boy come out on his own. It was especially hard to stay seated when he started to hear the boy cry. All Chrollo wanted was to comfort the boy and it took everything he had to hold back from doing so. 

Eventually the sobbing slowed and came to a stop and Chrollo felt a little relieved. Not much longer after the crying stopped he heard a door upstairs open, he knew it wasn’t any of his spiders for they were all seated in the main room with him. The boy had gotten up from the bed and to the door without making any noise whatsoever and Chrollo felt an odd sense of pride. 

_ He would make an excellent thief…  _ he smirked a little.

It wasn’t long before a head peeked into the main room before quickly ducking back behind the corner, the aura around the boy flaring in fear. Chrollo’s heart twinged. He would have had his spiders leave, but the boy has to get used to everyone here, they were his family.

“You can come out.” He tries to sound gentle but it came out rather dull instead. His spiders all looked to the door, excited to meet their boss’s soulmate. A blonde head slowly began to peek back inside the room followed by the rest of the young boys body. Chrollo sucked in a breath.

The boy looked nervously around the room then spoke “ nawa hamkke mueos-eul wonhani?"  (What do you want with me?)

\---

 

Kurapika knew none of the people in the room could speak Kurtish but that didn’t change the fact that he wanted answers.

And then the room erupted and everyone seemed to be addressing the man who had cut his throat. Said man sat hunched over on a cement block, looking at him curiously. His dark hair was slicked back, exposing some weird tattoo on his forehead and he wore a dark leather jacket rimmed with fur and no undershirt. His pants were tight and his boots reached mid shin.

“What the hell did he say?”

“He doesn’t speak English?”

Kurapika felt put on the spot and he found himself inching back behind the doorway when the raven haired man spoke and he froze. He felt oddly compelled to get closer to the deep, smooth voice. 

“Shalnark, do you have a way to translate?” the man stood and slowly approached Kurapika who stood frozen. When Chrollo stood a foot away he crouched below the boys height, trying to appear non threatening. 

Kurapika’s breath left him when he met those grey eyes and he could only wonder what color they truly were, but he figured he liked them grey. 

“Uhhh we could use an online translation site..” a blonde man fiddled with a strange device Kurapika had never seen before. After a couple of seconds said device was handed to the man crouched in front of him and Kurapika couldn’t help leaning forward to look at it in awe. 

Chrollo smirked up at the fascinated boy and turned slightly so the boy could see the screen easier. The boy only huffed and turned away, clearly embarrassed that his actions were so easily read through. 

Kurapika looked down in surprise when the man chuckled and he liked the sound that left his lips. He found it weird how at ease he felt with the man, seeming how Kurapika thought he was going to lose his life to him earlier. 

The man handed him the device, his eyes searching Kurapika intensely. Looking from the man and back down to the device Kurapika reached out and gingerly took it from larger hands. He was met with a list of words, some written in characters and others with letters. He was familiar with some of them from weird articles brought back from explorers in his clan. 

Kurapika wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be doing and he looked down at the man in confusion, the curious eyes he met weren’t much of an answer. He nibbled nervously on his lip before sliding his thumb across the screen, nearly dropping it when the words moved, exposing more. His actions earned him another chuckle from the man. After a few seconds of swiping he gasped as he saw the name of his native language and he clicked on it without thought. The device was gently taken from his fingers and Kurapika let out a noise of protest. 

The man looked at him in wonder, as though he was looking at a rare piece of treasure worth millions.

_ Which I suppose my eyes could be… _

The man eyed him for a bit before tapping fast on the device before handing it back. Kurapika took it and saw that there was sentence written out in a language he didn’t know and beside that a sentence in Kurtish. 

_ ‘ _ _ nae ileum-eun Chrollo’  _ (my name is Chrollo.)

He frowned and looked up at the man before trying to pronounce his name.

“Ku..roro..?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

soo hiii first chap is kinda a mess i know ples forgive 

so like i do want smut guys but like i dont wanna wait forever so like 15 sound good?? i dont wanna creep none yall outtt


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinks is a bad baby sitter

 

 

 

“Kuroro!”

 

Chrollo looked up from where he was reading when he heard the angry yell. Quirking a brow he shut his book and headed upstairs, following the angry grunts from the blonde. Kurapika has been with the spiders for a little over a month now, he had learned quite a bit of English but his favorite word was Chrollo’s name. It always sent thrills through him when the young boy would call out his name with his accent. 

 

He was at the bathroom door when he finally reached the source of growls. 

 

“Kuroro!” Kurapika squawked angrily again, huffing in agitation.

 

“I’m here, calm down.” Chrollo stood outside the door of the bathroom wondering what could possibly have gotten Kurapika into such a fussy mood. “What’s wrong?” At that the door started to shake violently and the knob made several clicking sounds as Kurapika attempted to open the door.

 

“Door!” Was all Kurapika supplied him with. 

 

Chrollo froze, there was no way…  _ this is absolute gold.  _ “Kurapika… are you locked  _ inside _ the bathroom…?” He tried his best to chuckle silently, knowing he failed when Kurapika cursed at him, something he must have picked up from one of the spiders. “Watch your mouth!” Chrollo snorted, still laughing lightly. 

 

“Kuroro…” Kurapika’s voice turned all pitiful and whiny, “Help…”

 

And there was no way he could deny his little blondie when he asked for help in such a sad voice. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Chrollo said gently, “Let go of the knob, understand?” Chrollo tried using words the boy knew. Over the past month everyone contributed in making flashcards for the boy, some of which Chrollo discarded. At one point one of his spiders had put… inappropriate ones in the stack Chrollo double checked. Why they thought the boy needed to learn ‘docking’ was still a mystery to him. 

 

“Yes,” the boy replies shorty, obviously fed up from being locked in the bathroom. Hearing Kurapika step away from the door, Chrollo reached into his pocket and grabbed his handy dandy lockpick and had the door open in the matter of a second. When he opened the door he was greeted with an armful of thankful yet angsty Kurapika.

 

“Sometimes your such a handful…” Chrollo sighed fondly, running his hands through the blondes hair. It didn’t take long for Kurapika to warm up to Chrollo, surprising considering Chrollo almost slit his throat. However, more surprising was the fact that Kurapika hasn’t once asked to return to his village. Which Chrollo was thankful for but it still had him concerned, maybe Kurapika was just excited to explore color. Maybe he would ask to leave when everything was in color in his life.

 

They had come a long way in terms of color already, the boy was always latched to his side and followed Chrollo everywhere. In the beginning Chrollo had slept on a sleeping bag on the floor in his room, Kurapika getting the bed of course. Kurapika was uncomfortable with him sleeping on the ground and basically forced him to sleep in the bed with the boy. Which resulted in bodies pressed together all night. They would wake up and colors would seem a little less dull.

The blonde blinked up at him, “Handfull..?” Curious of the new word. He knew what it meant in situations where he was getting things from bag. He’d grab what his hands could manage.. Of course he was more than a handful. How could he not be? Kurapika imagined being the size of Chrollo’s palm and the older man would dote on him just like he does now.

Chrollo smiled, “It means you require too much attention.” He said the kindest example he could think of. But Kurapika was still offended.

“Not my fault, door was shitt-” Kurapika began protesting angrily.

“That’s a bad word, Pika,” Chrollo looked at the blonde sternly, he would have to talk to his spiders about watching their mouths later. “Instead say; dumb, or mean or something.” Chrollo offered.

“Door was dumb!” Kurapika decided after choosing a word to substitute for shitty. Blushing when Chrollo ruffled his hair with a “that’s better.”

\---

Kurapika sat squished against Chrollo’s side in a chair. Originally there was little to no furniture in the base but after his arrival Chrollo had wanted to make Kurapika as comfortable as he possibly could. And Kurapika appreciated it greatly, he felt much more at ease as the base gave a more homey vibe.

His stomach rumbled lightly and he was just as excited for dinner as he was not. Lately Pakunoda, designated cooker, had been making mashed potatoes per Chrollo’s request. And if there was one thing Kurapika despised more than spiders in this world, it was  _ mashed potatoes…  _

Pakunoda walked out of the kitchen holding her own plate. “Dinners read-Jesus! Single file!” She shouts, nearly losing her plate when everyone but Chrollo and Kurapika rushed to get to the kitchen. Kurapika had learned the hard way to wait for everyone to get their share first. He had been thoroughly trampled in everyones rush to the kitchen, Chrollo almost didn’t let anyone eat that night, holding a dazed Kurapika to his chest while scolding his spiders.

When Kurapika moved to get up and get a plate Chrollo had told him not to worry and that he would make him a plate. Which was not good, knowing Chrollo, the potato fanatic, was going to give him a lot of mashed potatoes.

“Here you are.” Chrollo smiles gently at him and Kurapika smiles back taking his plate which was wonderfully packed with satan food. 

 

“Thanks.” he mutters, trying his best to sounds grateful. It takes Kurapika a couple moments to gather the courage to scoop up some of the mush and he slowly brings it to his lips. As soon as the food enters his mouth he tries to swallow before he starts gagging. Before his mother left she had always told Kurapika he had a texture issue and that’s why he had trouble swallowing mashed potatoes. 

He manages to not gag the first couple bites and feels pretty proud of himself. That pride was short lived, his next bite had him covering his mouth, eyes watering as he gagged a couple times before barely managing to swallow. That got everyone's attention.

Chrollo’s hand was instantly on his back, “Kurapika are you okay?!” his tone was full of worry and he was leaning forward to get a better view of the boys face. The rest of spiders watched with worried eyes. 

“I’m fine..” Kurapika whispers, slowly lowering his hand from his mouth and scooping up another bite of mashed potatoes. His fork had barely left the plate when Chrollo caught his hand. The man was giving him a stern look.

“Pika, don’t force yourself..” He says gently, taking Kurapika’s plate from his hands, raising it into the air when the boy tried to grab it back. 

“Kuroro don’t like waste!” Kurapika cries out.

Chrollo doesn’t have many rules, but the ones he does have he is very adamant about. One day when Kurapika had tried to throw away something he didn’t like Chrollo had stopped him and told him that many hungry children would die for the scraps he was about to toss out. Since then he tried his best to finish whatever was on his plate.

“Pika…” Chrollo says softly, setting his plates down to pat the boys head and pull him into his arms. With Kurapika’s height he could only manage to wrap his arms around Chrollo’s waist. “Its different if you can’t eat it…” He lifts Kurapika’s chin with a finger, making the boy look him in the eyes, “You don’t have to force yourself to eat stuff you can’t, okay?” Kurapika only nods.

The spiders fell even more in love with Kurapika after that, all of them offering to eat his portion of mashed potatoes so he wouldn’t feel bad about wasting.

\---

Chrollo was once again looking over Shalnarks’s shoulder, looking through potential jobs, all of them too bothersome or offering too little. He was growing slightly impatient, all he wanted to do was go join his Pika in bed. Wanted to feel the boys warmth against his chest, to wrap his arms around Kurapika so that no one could ever take him from Chrollo.

Chrollo zoned out a little thinking about Kurapika and only realizing that he did so when he saw Shalnark smiling up at him.

“Got something on your mind?” He says teasingly.

“Shut up.” Chrollo grumbles and motions back to the screen. Shalnark hums and turns back to the screen, face lighting up. 

“Boss, how about this one?” Shalnark points excitedly at a request. 

_ Guarding Queen Oito and her daughter Woble… three billion jenny, that’s a steal. _

“For a week though..” Chrollo frowns, should he bring Kurapika or just stay behind with him?

“One of us can stay behind and watch Kurapika, you know none of us would let anything happen to him.” Shalnark says softly, already seeing the inner turmoil in his leader.

“Your right,” Chrollo states fondly.

\---

“It's just you and me kid!” Phinks says loudly, slinging an arm around Kurapika’s shoulders, having to bend down quite a bit to do so. 

“Loud.” Kurapika complains and giggles when Phinks sputters indignantly. 

Chrollo laughs at the view, ruffling Kurapika’s hair, “I’m gonna be gone for a while…” He crouches and takes Kurapika’s hands, “I’ll miss you.” Kurapika’s face explodes in a blush and his hands grab Chrollo’s more firmly.

“Dumb…” he mutters, “..same..” He admits quietly, not meeting Chrollo’s eyes, earning another hair ruffle.

“That’s good to hear.” Chrollo smiles at him for a long moment, hesitation in his eyes. Kurapika understands, this will be the first time spending time apart.

“Kuroro, I’ll be fine..” Kurapika pauses a couple times placing the sentence together, each pause only serving to increase Chrollo’s affection for the boy. “Go and hurry back.” He finishes sternly. Chrollo laughs and grins brightly up at him.

“Okay.. I’ll be off then.”

\---

“C’mon just take a sip!” Phinks says pushing the glass against the boys face.

“Don’t want!” Kurapika spits out, batting at the man. The glass of alcohol nearly gets knocked from the browless mans hands. And Phinks pouts at him, giving his best attempt at a wounded dog face. “Fine… one drink..” Kurapika relents.

“That’s more like it!

\---

Kurapika’s eyelids flutter and he tries to sit up but with his head swimming like it was, the task was much harder than it needed to be. When he finally straightened his back he realized he was on the couch in the main room and that Phinks was passed out on the couch across from him. His mouth wide, he was snoring and drooling, the sight makes Kurapika giggle much louder than he attended to.

_ Am I… drunk..? Ohhh god Chrollo will sooo kill me if he finds out about this.. _

With shaky legs Kurapika stands and barely manages to catch himself when he stumbles. He slowly but surely makes his way to the fridge and frowns heavily when he realizes the juice Chrollo normally buys him is gone. He figured he could just go grab more, if only he had money…

  
  
  


_ Thanks for this, doubt you’ll miss it!  _ Kurapika laughs evilly inside his head as he sneaks Phinks’ wallet from his pants and steals what Kurapika judges to be enough jenny for juice.

  
  
  


Kurapika gasps when he leaves the base, he hadn’t expected anything grand but he didn’t expect that outside the base would be so…  _ broken… _

Buildings much like the one he just walked out of stood up from outside of endless rubble. At first he thought the city must have been unpopulated, there was no way people lived in a place like this. His curiosity got the best of him as he walked further and further from the base, not seeing anyone. Until he walked into another building, he saw signs of use, like a fire pit and sleeping bags. 

 

“Well what could we have here?” the sentence brings back memories to when he first met Chrollo. He frowned at the grisly voice,  _ it sounded nothing like Kuroro! _

“Looks like a pretty little girl..” purred another lecherous voice.

“Not girl!” Kurapika barked angrily. Whipping around to glare at the nasty men, head spinning.

“Eh, your not? Well you got a hole either way..” 

_ Hole…? _

Kurapika screamed as a hand shot out from the darkness, yanking hard on his tribal clothes. He tried to slap the man's hands away but his own hands were grabbed by another. Panic was setting in and he kicked out his legs at his assailants, hitting a few, earning grunts.

“Damn bitch!” 

Kurapika saw stars as a fist connected with his jaw, in his already drunken state, his head swam intensely and he felt bile rising in his throat. He clenched his jaw and tried to breathe lightly through his nose. 

Kurapika began crying and he hated it, that he was so weak.  _ Kuroro… Kuroro…  _ His mind repeated the name over and over again, longing for the safety of his soulmates arms. Instead he got the hands of a greasy old man slowly peeling his shirt off.

“Kuroro!” he screams, the hands on him disappearing as he hears thumps and pained groans. When he can finally open his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of the man he desperately wanted to see. Chrollo was holding one of the men up by his neck his eyes dark and face a mask of murder. His grip tightens and Kurapika flinches as a snap rings through the air. 

Chrollo lets the body drop and he stares at darkly for a few moments, trying to compose himself before facing the frightened boy. When he’s sure his face is less intimidating he turns to face the boy who was staring in shock at the dead bodies around him. And despite all this Kurapika crawls towards Chrollo who quickly crouches and picks up the trembling boy. 

“Shhhh, your okay now Pika, they won’t hurt you ever again..” Chrollo murmurs into his hair.

“Kuroro….”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soulmates can feel each others auras btw totally didnt mention that first chap, its not a consistent/constant thing tho, like only when their emotions are super strong

u had one job phinks smh

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Chrollo stares out the window at the passing scenery, unconsciously admiring the colors of the trees. He’d had never thought that leaves would be such a vibrant green. As much as he loved admiring the sights of the world in color, he found it far more interesting to look over his family instead. He loved the shade of pink that was Machi’s hair and the shade of purple Shalnark wore. 

 

He was currently in the passenger seat of some van Shalnark had hijacked to get to the airport and he was more antsy than he would like to admit. He knew it was going to be difficult to be away from Kurapika but only a couple of hours had passed and Chrollo already felt like he was losing his mind. He tries to calm himself by guessing some of the colors he saw through the window but nothing could appease this nagging sense of worry.

 

Surely Kurapika would be fine, he left him with Phinks, a strong enhancer. Nothing could touch Kurapika with Phinks around…

 

“Boss, you gonna be good?” Uvogin leans over the center council from the back seat, peeking at their moping boss. The others were worried, but also a little scared of voicing their worries. They knew the boss most likely wouldn’t appreciate being called out on for his worried state.

 

Chrollo was looking to establish some business relationship with this Queen Oito. To get paid so much for something as simple as bodyguarding, he was hoping to make a good impression so she would call on the Phantom Troupe again. But Chrollo was starting to think he should have just stayed home with his Pika.

 

“Yeah I’m-” Chrollo’s breath freezes in his lungs and his hand flies to his chest, his heart was hammering. He knew this fear wasn’t his own, it was..

 

_ Kurapika! _

 

\---

 

Chrollo wasn’t really in control of his body, before he knew it he was killing the men who had dared to touch his Kurapika. The loud snap of a neck somewhat brought him back to himself. He was then concerned that the boy would be scared of him, Chrollo had just killed men in front of after all.

 

Preparing for the worst Chrollo turned slowly to face the boy, and his breath froze in his chest once again. Kurapika’s shirt was pushed up his chest and he was sporting a bruised cheek. The sight made his blood boil and he had the urge to revive and kill the men all over again. 

 

Chrollo took a deep breath trying to compose himself, and met the wide scarlet eyes of Kurapika. The color was Chrollo’s absolute favorite. The blonde, not trusting his legs, began to crawl towards him and the act hurt Chrollo’s heart. He quickly crouches and takes the boy up into his arms, muttering comforting words as he brushed his fingers through blonde hair. Kurapika was quick to get settled properly into his arms, nuzzling into Chrollo’s chest.

 

“I’m so sorry, Kurapika, I should never have left you…” Chrollo whispers, kissing the blondes soft hair.

 

\---

 

It wasn’t until he had reached the base that he had smelt alcohol on Kurapika’s breath and the realization had his blood running cold. He knew none of his troupe members had experience with kids, not many people in Meteor City do. But to let a twelve year old drink… Chrollo tries not to be to angry, he knows that Phinks truly didn’t know any better.

 

In fact he can sense Phinks using nen to search the base, probably worried sick about the blonde. The eyebrowless man beat him to the door and Chrollo almost took pity on the man in front of him, his face a mask of concern. Almost. Instead he steps silently past him and heads straight for his room. Phinks held his breath as Chrollo passed.

 

He carefully set the boy down on the bed and kneeled in front of him. Kurapika wasn’t reacting much and it worried the hell out of Chrollo.

 

“Hey, Pika,” Chrollo grabs the boys hands and talks gently. Kurapika doesn’t respond. “Kurapika?” He squeezes the small hands in his own and finally the blonde looks at him. 

 

“Kuroro…” He whimpers pitifully and Chrollo immediately sits next to Kurapika and pulls him into a hug. “Kuroro, dirty..” At first Chrollo thought he was referring to the blood of the dead men, but Chrollo had killed them without spilling blood. Then he realized that Kurapika was referring to himself. Kurapika was calling himself dirty and it made Chrollo hate himself even more for not being there in time to stop all of this from happening. 

 

It took a while for Chrollo to gain enough composure to speak.

 

“Do you want to take a bath? A shower?” He asks softly and the blonde nods against his chest. 

 

“Bath…” Kurapika replies so quietly that if Chrollo didn’t have trained thief ears he may not have heard him.

 

“Alright, let's go..” He stands and tries to lead the boy by the hand to the bathroom but he was topped when Kurapika made no move to stand up. Chrollo frowns and steps back to the bed and picks up the boy once again.

\---

 

Chrollo has Kurapika sit on the edge of the tub as he helps the younger out of his clothes. Kurapika didn’t do much other than lift his arm so Chrollo could slide his shirt over his head.This would be his first time seeing Kurapika completely naked. When he got the younger out of his clothes Chrollo realized he was a lot thinner than Chrollo could approve of.  As he glanced over the boys body, eyes eventually coming back to Kurapika’s face, he stiffens as he looks at the cheek.

 

Everytime he caught sight of the bruise on Kurapika’s cheek he barely contained his blood lust. He breathes in deeply before silently grabbing the boy around the shoulders and under his knees and dipping him slowly into the warm water of the bath. 

 

Chrollo visibly relaxed as Kurapika visibly relaxes into the water. Chrollo smiles as he sits on the floor and rests his elbow on the edge of the tub. He slowly, as to not startle the boy, reaches a hand out and brushes a thumb over Kurapika’s bruised cheek.

 

“Better?” he asks as the boy rests his cheek in Chrollo’s hand. His heart jumps in his chest as Kurapika nuzzles softly into his palm. The sight was so cute, Chrollo struggles to not grab the boy and squeeze him to death.

 

“Yeah, better…” Kurapika murmurs and then a curious look crosses his face, “men thought I was girl..” Chrollo’s eyes darkened and he listened to Kurapika intently, “I told I was boy, and they said I have hole anyway?” Kurapika wasn’t dumb, he was twelve, he knew what sex was. He was just confused on how it would work between men.

 

Chrollo jerked at his words, nearly standing up to go kill those men again and again. Kurapika’s soft skin on his palm was what grounded him. 

 

“Don’t worry about what those bastards said, okay?” Chrollo says softly yet sternly. He tilts Kurapika's head, trying to meet his eyes. “Seriously Pika, forget about them, okay?”

 

Kurapika stares into his eyes for a long moment before nodding and shifting in the tub so that he was closer to Chrollo. The blonde leans over the edge of the tub and wraps his arms around Chrollo’s neck. 

 

“Kuroro, thanks” Kurapika murmurs into his ear, “Was so scared…” 

 

Chrollo’s heart melts and he gently wraps one arm around the boy's shoulder while stroking Kurapika's head with the other. 

 

“I will always protect you, Pika, I won’t leave you ever again…” Chrollo promises, pressing kisses into Kurapika’s soft hair.

 

\---

Chrollo dutifully took his time drying Kurapika’s hair, the blonde dozing off against his chest as he did so. He was so relieved that the blonde was able to relax and sleep, his behavior earlier had frightened Chrollo terribly. 

 

Chrollo leaned back against the headboard of the bed, tossing the towel onto the floor. He gently shifts himself and Kurapika so that they were laying down facing each other. Watching Kurapika sleep was one of Chrollo’s favorite pastimes, the way his eyebrows rested softly above closed eyelids, his lips parted slightly as his breath tickled against Chrollo’s skin, and the way a searching hand always found purchase in Chrollo’s shirt.

 

Chrollo has boughten all sorts of clothes for Kurapika but at night he’d always just supply the boy with one of his own shirts. He loved the way his shirts exposed the boys collarbones and how the shirt rested just above Kurapika’s knees, exposing the smallest bit of milky white thighs. As perverted as he could be, Chrollo wasn’t so indecent as to lay his hands on a twelve year old, no matter how tempting the thought may be.

 

Kurapika lets out a heavy sigh in his sleep and Chrollo gently pulled the boy closer, tucking him into his chest. Today his little angel had nearly been defiled and Chrollo couldn’t bare the thought. He tried his best to wipe the images of what could have happened to Kurapika from his mind. 

 

_ Damn them… _ Chrollo unintentionally growls causing Kurapika to stir against his chest. He freezes, not wanting to wake his sleeping Pika. Chrollo lets out a sigh of his own as he plays with Kurapika’s hair, settling in to sleep for the night.

 

“Sleep well, Kurapika” He whispers.

 

\---

 

Kurapika stretches, not ready to open his eyes and face the day yet. He pats the part of the bed where Chrollo would normally be sleeping beside him and frowns when he finds it empty. Kurapika lets out a questioning grunt and frowns even heavier when Chrollo doesn’t appear. With a pout he sits up and glares at the blanket spread across his legs.

 

After everything that had happened last night Kurapika had expected Chrollo to stay with him.

 

_ Did he leave again for the mission?  _ The thought depresses him and he gradually inches out of bed and into the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of Chrollo handling a pan over the stove. 

 

“Kuroro?” Kurapika didn’t try to hide his relief and excitement at the fact that Chrollo had not left him again. With a smile he wraps his arms around the man's waist and was greeted with a hand fondly ruffling his hair.

“Up so soon?” Chrollo asks, smiling back down at the blonde, glancing over his exposed collarbones and neck. His smile wavers slightly as he looks at the swollen bruise on Kurapika’s cheek. He had planned to serve the boy breakfast in bed, figuring Kurapika wouldn’t want to do much today, he didn’t expect the blonde to be so bright natured upon waking up after an attempted rape.

 

“Time?” Kurapika did not think it was that early. He felt extremely well rested and was willing to bet it was sometime after eleven at least.

 

“Hmm?” Chrollo hummed down at the boy, “8:36.”

 

Kurapika stared blankly up at Chrollo before dropping his arms and turning to leave the kitchen. “Go back to bed.” 

 

Chrollo was caught a little off guard by the sudden decision, “ah-wait, Pika!” He calls and chuckles as a blonde head peeks back into the doorway of the kitchen, “I’m making breakfast so you might as well stay up now.”

 

Kurapika gives him a contemplative look. “Bacon?” 

 

“Yes, I’m making bacon..” The boy was seated at the table before he even finished speaking, Kurapika’s love for bacon was always so amusing.  

 

“You and your bacon,” Chrollo laughs fondly earning an offended look from Kurapika.

 

“What’s funny?!” He demands, not sure if he was being teased or not.

 

“Nothing, nothing” Chrollo assures the boy, “Your just cute.” 

 

Kurapika’s eyes widen and he quickly lowers his face, trying his best to hide his blush behind his bangs. “N-not cute!” he barks. 

 

“Oh but you are” Chrollo teases.

 

“Not!” Kurapika squawks angrily, puffing his cheeks. Chrollo laughs and ruffles the boy’s hair before placing a plate in front of him. Kurapika gives him one last glare as he starts to eat his beloved bacon.

 

“Where Phinks?” Kurapika wondered if the blonde man would be joining them for breakfast. He felt his heart race, what if Chrollo had found out that Phinks had let Kurapika drink a lot of fruity alcohol beverages. Most being a sweet peach flavor he really liked. Chrollo would be very angry if he found out...

 

“Gone,” Chrollo says darkly and Kurapika thought back to the dead men from last night and he was becoming worried for Phinks’ wellbeing. 

 

“..Where?” Kurapika asks timidly, not looking at Chrollo.

 

“He went to help everyone else with the request.” Chrollo says in a reassuring tone, picking up on the boy’s nervousness. Kurapika nods, feeling a little relieved that one of his favorite troupe members survived Chrollo’s wrath. “Now eat up.”

 

\---

 

There was still 5 days until the rest of the troupe would return and Chrollo found himself enjoying this alone time with Kurapika. Said boy was currently curled against Chrollo’s side, reading a book in English and occasionally asking questions about words he didn’t know. They have been chilling on the couch for hours, only talking when Kurapika looked up from his book. 

 

Chrollo’s fingers unconsciously brushed through the boys hair and Kurapika in turn unconsciously leaned into the touch. 

 

Kurapika’s legs have long since gone numb from sitting on them. He was starting to feel antsy and he wanted to get up and do something, but what? He thought for a moment and knew what he wanted to do.

 

“Kuroro?” He looked up at the man who had his eyes closed and head rested on the back of the couch. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Shopping.” 

 

Chrollo opened an eye and peeked down at the boy, “you want to go shopping?” Kurapika nods and tugs on the sleeve of Chrollo’s dress shirt. 

 

“Mmmm okay, why not?” Chrollo sits up, Kurapika flopping down behind him having lost his support. Chrollo chuckles and pulls the boy up. “This what you want to wear shopping?” He teases Kurapika who was only dressed in one of Chrollo’s shirts.

 

“What? No!” Kurapika says looking appalled.

 

“I was joking,” Chrollo calms the boy.

 

\---

 

The spiders often made of habit of stealing cars but that doesn’t mean they didn’t keep a few, most of the times the cars ended up wrecked by the end of a request anyways. Not long ago though, Chrollo had stolen a car that caught his fancy and brought it back to Meteor City with him.

 

“You know, it’s a long drive plus a trip via plane to get to the nearest store right?” Not including the trashy ones of Meteor City that is…

 

“Yes” Kurapika replies, he actually quite liked car rides. He was startled when he rode in one the first time for sure, the troupe shocked into silence as Kurapika unbuckled and climbed over their laps to look out all the windows in amazement. Kurapika was aware that he had been in a plane before, when Chrollo had brought him here, but he was asleep when that happened. He was no doubt nervous about being in the air. Sure he had climbed trees, but those don’t move! Not too much anyways.

 

“Oookaaayy” Chrollo shrugs, not like he anything better to do than spoil his precious blondie.

 

\---

 

Chrollo had brought Kurapika to a mall in York New, the boy had crawled into Chrollo’s lap during the plane ride. Chrollo had encouraged the him to look out the window but Kurapika refused to budge from the protection that was Chrollo’s arms. 

 

Once out of the plane and in the city Kurapika had taken Chrollo’s hand and proceeded to drag him towards every little thing that interested him on the way to the mall. Chrollo thought it was absolutely precious. 

 

The first shop they entered was full of threads, beads, and charms. Kurapika’s eyes shone as he took in all the colors. 

 

“You can get whatever you want”  _ I’ll just wrap it up in Fun Fun Cloth and bam. _

 

“Really?” Kurapika’s eyes sparkled on the verge of turning red with excitement. Chrollo put a hand over the blondes eyes.

 

“Careful, Pika” He leans down and murmurs in Kurapika’s ear, “you got to control your eyes…”

 

Kurapika raises his arms and places his hands over Chrollo’s on his eyes.  

 

“Right, sorry..” Kurapika says, voice trembling. He knew the dangers that came from people seeing his scarlet eyes. 

 

“It’s okay” He slides his hand from under Kurapika’s and brushes the blondes hair from his face, “Even if someone were to see, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” Chrollo smiles like he wasn’t promising to kill anyone who saw the Kuruta's eyes.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika handed him a basket full of charms and threads. Smiling up at Chrollo sweetly, melting Chrollo’s heart. He summoned Skill Hunter and took out Fun Fun Cloth, Kurapika watches curiously, having seen Chrollo’s Skill Hunter a couple of times. Chrollo wraps the basket up in the Fun Fun Cloth and Kurapika gasps as it shrinks and Chrollo tucks it in his pocket.

 

“Want to go see other shops then?” Chrollo asks, hesitating when he saw the confused look on Kurapika’s face. “What’s wrong?” he bends over to better match the boys height.

 

“Pay?” He asks pointing at Chrollo’s pocket. Chrollo’s eyes widen slightly when he realized that Kurapika wasn’t one hundred percent sure of his job, of the fact that him and the troupe were all thieves. 

 

“Well, I don’t normally-” Chrollo presses his lips together as Kurapika glared at him, the boys fists clenching at his side. 

 

“Pay!” Kurapika growls and Chrollo quickly grabs Fun Fun Cloth from his pocket, unwraps the basket, and makes his way to the register. After paying he places the basket back in Fun Fun Cloth so they wouldn’t have to carry it around. Kurapika smiles up at him and grabs his hand to pull Chrollo down to his level so he can ruffle the man's hair.

 

“Good Kuroro!”

 

Chrollo freezes and gapes at the absolute angel in front of him before grabbing Kurapika and kissing him on the cheek, careful of the bruise. Kurapika sputters and pushes Chrollo away.

 

“I did something good so I get a reward, no?” Chrollo smirks at the blushing boy. 

 

Kurapika pouts and snatches Chrollo’s shirt collar to yank him down and press a kiss to the man’s cheek. Once again Chrollo was gaping at the boy as Kurapika slowly backed away from him, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact.

 

“There.” Kurapika mutters, taking Chrollo’s hand and dragging him to the next shop. Chrollo replaying what just happened over and over in his head.

 

\---

 

They visited several more shops after that, Chrollo finding several items for the boy and Kurapika making sure the man actually paid for said items.

Eventually Kurapika spent up all his energy and wanted to return home, Chrollo happily obliged and by the time they were on the road to the airport Kurapika was already passed out in the passenger seat.

 

Chrollo smiles at the exhausted boy and runs a hand through blonde locks. 

 

_ Please marry me already. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Sooo I am not 100% sure on how Fun Fun Cloth should have been used in this chap so dont hate on me too hard pplleeaassee

uuUuuuUuUUuuMM so I had a lot more planned for this chap but imma jus slap that in next chap

also next chap is Phinks punishment time mwahahaHAHHAHAHaa


	4. Chapter 4

The troupe all looked at each other nervously, they had just gotten back from their mission and Chrollo had called for a meeting in the main room. Chrollo and Kurapika were seated in the chair at the head of the room, the younger on the olders lap.

 

“As I'm sure you are all aware,” Chrollo begins, bringing a hand up to pet Kurapika's head, “Last week Phinks failed to live up to the trust I had put in him.”

 

Everyone relaxed a little in relief, everyone but Kurapika and Phinks that is, the other troupe members were just glad it wasn't them that had to face their boss’ wrath. Kurapika and Phinks remained tense. The younger blonde glancing up at Chrollo to see him looking calmly at Phinks. Kurapika couldn't help but be scared for the other blonde.

 

“Therefore, I have decided-”

 

“Wait!”

 

Everyone looked at Kurapika in surprise, the younger had jumped from Chrollo's lap and whipped around to face him.

 

“Not Phinks fault! Mine!” Kurapika yelled, anxious tears pricking at his eyes. “Don't be mad at Phinks, mad at me! Punish me!” His eyes turning red from his high state of emotions.

 

Phinks clutched a hand over his heart, tears of his own welling in his eyes. He no doubt thought of the boy as his guardian angel. 

 

Chrollo kept his face blank despite the overwhelming affection he felt for the boy just then. “Kurapika, you are not at fault-”

 

“Am too!”

 

“No-”

 

“A-” Chrollo quickly puts a hand over the boy's mouth and drags him back in against his chest. Phinks feeling incredibly guilty for his actions already, felt even worse when it looked like Chrollo and Kurapika would fight over his punishment. He opens his mouth to say something but is silenced by a look from Chrollo.

 

“Listen Pika,” Chrollo whispers into the boy's ear, who was glaring up at him in protest to the hand over his mouth. “It was his job to ensure no harm came to you,” He brushes a thumb over the fading bruise on Kurapika's cheek, “which he failed to do,

 

“ _ Therefore _ , he will be receiving punishment” Chrollo says and removes his hand from Kurapika's sulking face. The boy only pouted and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. “Phinks,” the older blonde jumps at his name, “Your punishment will be to do everything Kurapika says until I say so.”

 

The troupe were surprised at the mild punishment. Normally Chrollo would send them on some wild task that could potentially endanger their lives. Kurapika gave Chrollo an incredulous look before switching his gaze to Phinks, both blondes raising an eyebrow at each other. Chrollo snorted at how similar they were, though Kurapika was obviously way cuter and endearing.

 

“That's not fair!” Nobunaga protested, “I nearly died on my last punishment mission!” his complaint led to more from the other members.

 

“Oh? Perhaps you all would like another mission, or to be at the beck and call of Kurapika?” Chrollo asks dangerously, each spider quieting and swallowing nervously. “That's what I thought.”

 

“I have no objections,” Phinks states, not at all bragging. He honestly was willing to do anything to make up for his mistakes.

 

“Good, then it's settled.” Chrollo says, he honestly was doing this a bit for his own amusement. He was curious as to what the Kuruta would have Phinks do.

 

\---

 

Kurapika couldn't believe that Phinks’ punishment was to do what he told the man to do. He felt that Chrollo might be disappointed if he didn't use this new power, however he felt that Chrollo would be disappointed if he abused the power as well.

 

This had to be some kind of hierarchy test of the troupe or something…

 

It's been all day and Phinks has been shadowing him, waiting for orders that Kurapika couldn't give. He really couldn't think of what to have the man do! 

 

It was kind of awkward feeling Phinks’ and Chrollo's expecting eyes on him. Kurapika figured he'd better make an order soon.

 

“Phinks,” Kurapika looks up from the book he was reading on Chrollo's lap.

 

“Yes?!” 

 

“Juice.” Kurapika states simply. The other man jumped from where he sat on a couch across the room and ran to the kitchen faster than Kurapika's eyes could follow. 

 

“You know, he has to do  _ whatever  _ you say..” Chrollo says from behind him, he tended to have Kurapika sit in his lap so the older could help him with words he didn't know just by looking over the youngers shoulder.

 

“I know.” 

 

“Oookaaayy” Chrollo eyes him before leaning back again and leaving the boy to his reading.

 

\---

 

“Anything else?” Phinks eagerly asks after refilling his cup for what must have been twentieth time today.

 

“No.” Kurapika states firmly, Phinks would ask this question  _ every single time _ after getting him more juice. The poor man must feel like he has to do more for forgiveness even though Kurapika was already over the whole ordeal. It's not like the men managed to do much before Chrollo had saved him.

 

Phinks looks a little down and starts to move away. Currently it was just the two blondes in the main room, Chrollo said something about having a meeting with the other members in a different room. Kurapika catches the older blondes arm.

 

“Rub my shoulders?” Kurapika asks, he wasn't really sore anything, but this is the type of thing people with authority do right? Have people tend to their body?

 

“Of course!” Phinks brightens and steps behind him faster than Kurapika can see. Large warm hands grip his shoulder and apply just the right amount of force. To be honest Kurapika was expecting it to be rough considering the man's strength but Phinks was surprisingly gentle.

 

Kurapika couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips, a blush quickly heating his face. How was the man this good at this? Was he secret masseuse out of the troupe?

 

Kurapika looked up as the spiders began to file into the room, Chrollo at the head of them. Just as Chrollo approached him, Phinks rubbed just the right spot, forcing another loud moan past his lips.

 

Chrollo’s eyes widen and he falters to a stop a couple feet from Kurapika, whose face was now as red as his eyes. The blonde wanted to die from the awkward situation his request put him in and he quickly pulls his shoulders from Phinks’ hands. 

 

He hears Hisoka snicker and several of the others asking about what's happening. Kurapika feels an overwhelming sense of embarrassment.

 

“S-stop looking at me!” Kurapika shouts in embarrassment and runs from the room to his and Chrollo's room.

 

_ Stupid Phinks and his stupid hands! I'm so done with this ‘punishment’! _

 

He throws open the door to the bedroom and launches on to the bed to burrow himself in the blankets. Not even a second later the door opens and closes, the bed dipping when Chrollo climbed in next to him.

 

“Stupid Kuroro, go away!” Kurapika mumbles aggressively.

 

“Well that's not very nice,” Chrollo frowns and pulls the bundle of sulky Kurapika against him, “your always so easily embarrassed.. so cute,” Chrollo murmurs into his ear and Kurapika could feel his hot breath even through the blanket.

 

“Not cute!” Kurapika was sick of this recurring argument.

 

“it's ‘I’m not cute'” Chrollo tells him gently and begins to peel the blanket off the pouty blonde. Lately Chrollo had gotten a little more strict with his grammar. “And you are very cute.”

 

“Hmph! I'm not cute!” Kurapika corrects himself, more pouty than before.

 

“Okay then,” Chrollo agrees and Kurapika looks up at him, offended, earning a smirk from Chrollo, “your adorable.”

 

“Hmph!” Kurapika grunts and tries to pull the blankets back over his head but Chrollo wasn't having it. Chrollo rearranges them so that they were on their sides, Kurapika pulled against his chest, the boys arms wrapped tightly in the blanket so that the blonde couldn't resist his affection.

 

Kurapika only pretended to struggle against the cuddle for a bit before snuggling into Chrollo's chest and leaning into the hand that ran through his hair.

 

“Pika..” Chrollo's voice was hesitant and his hand traveled down to his chin, turning Kurapika's head to face the older, “don't you miss your tribe…?”

 

Kurapika's breath froze in his chest at the question. Even if he did miss his clan would Chrollo allow him to go back? Not that he wanted to go back, there was nothing there for him.. His parents left him, his soulmate wasn't there, and the only people who even noticed his existence were the ones who took care of him in his parents stead.

 

He had nothing for him in the Kuruta clan.. but here he had his soulmate who loved and cared for him, he had the troupe who meant more to him than his clan in the matter of months. He couldn't imagine going back to the clan. But all this doesn't mean he didn't miss his clan, he missed the food and his nurse maids…

 

But those were things he could live without, Kurapika was fine with staying with the spiders.

 

All he's ever wanted was to find his soulmate and now he has, there was absolutely nowhere else Kurapika would rather be.

 

“No…” Kurapika says softly, “Happy- _ I'm _ happy I’m here.” Kurapika corrects his grammar while smiling at Chrollo. The man's eyes were full of hope and doubt. Chrollo was feeling insecure and that was not like him.

 

“Really? I kidnapped you!” Chrollo says, Kurapika was surprised to hear frustration in his tone. “I didn't even give you a choice! I  _ cut _ you for god sakes!”

 

Kurapika suddenly broke from Chrollo's grip and sat up to look down at the man. Chrollo was watching him with wide eyes. 

 

“I would have come! Wan-I want to be here! I'm happy!” Kurapika says sternly, squishing Chrollo's face in his palms. Chrollo stared at him in shock for a while before putting his hands over Kurapika's and smiling.

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

Chrollo and Kurapika stayed in bed cuddling and talking until dinner. He asked Kurapika about his tribe and listened to the tone of the boys voice. And to his relief Kurapika truly didn't sound like he wanted to return to the Kuruta clan. 

 

Chrollo heard Pakunoda walking upstairs before she knocked on the door and told them that dinner was done.

 

They reluctantly left each other's embrace and headed downstairs to eat with the troupe. Kurapika figured this was the best time to say he was done with Phinks’ punishment.

 

“Kuroro,” he sets his fork down after finishing his noodles, “I’m done with Phinks punishment.” he states firmly, feeling proud that he nailed the grammar. 

 

“I figured it wouldn't last.” Chrollo laughs softly, “very well, if you say so then I suppose there is nothing I can do.”

 

Immediately everyone at the table begins protesting, everyone demanding that Phinks needed to be punished. It would've been funny if punishments weren't normally life threatening and Kurapika could only wonder why everyone wanted Phinks to be potentially hurt.

 

“Boss, it's true! I messed up big time! Surely I haven't done enough-” Phinks began.

 

“You trust my judgment don't you?” Chrollo asks cooly.

 

“Of course! But-”

 

“And I trust Kurapika's judgement.” Chrollo says, giving Phinks a hard stare. “If he says your punishment is done, it's done.” 

 

“Yessir..” Phinks agrees but he still couldn't help but feel he hadn't done enough. Kurapika understands this and he sets his plate aside to approach the older blonde. 

 

Phinks looks at the boy in confusion as small arms wrap around him.

 

“Phinks, it's okay!” Kurapika smiles up at him. Tears begin to pool in Phinks’ eyes, he quickly wraps the boy in his arms and yanks him up, spinning him in circles.

 

Chrollo interferes and takes his angel back when Kurapika begins to let out distressed noises. 

 

The troupe seemed to accept that Phinks’ punishment was over, Shalnark recorded the whole thing and Feitan and Hisoka even seemed a little touched. Knowing Hisoka though, he was probably feeling touched in all the wrong ways…

 

\---

 

It's been two months since the troupe had gotten back from Queen Oito's mission and Chrollo had noticed that Kurapika had started to sneak off for hours at a time. Once Chrollo went as far as sneaking up on the blonde to see what he was doing. He had never seen the blonde so flustered as he was in that moment. Red eyes flaring and cheeks flushing, Kurapika yelled at him and chased him from the room all the while hiding something behind his back.

 

Chrollo was just as curious as he was concerned, what could Kurapika be hiding?

 

Chrollo frowned as he scooped some pasta onto his plate and taking a seat at the table that Kurapika had picked out for the base not too long ago. Kurapika was second at the table, sitting next to Chrollo, fidgeting slightly.

 

“Something the matter?” he asks the squirming boy.

 

“Mwo!? No, it's nothing!” Kurapika rushes to assure him and despite Chrollo's lurking suspicion the older was proud of the youngers grammar and hearing Kurapika’s native language was nice, even if it was just in occasional slip ups. 

 

Chrollo merely hums and pretends to focus on his food, watching Kurapika from the corner of his eyes.

 

\---

 

Kurapika hesitates near the edge of the bed and squirms under Chrollo’s curious gaze. 

 

_ What if he doesn't like it..?  _ Kurapika tries his best to shake away his doubt as he clambers into bed, sitting on his knees next to Chrollo who follows suit and sits up.

 

“Kurapika?” He asks in concern. Before Kurapika decided to delay this any longer he snatches up one of Chrollo's wrist and secures the bracelet in place.

 

He used Chrollo's favorite colors in making it, people in the Kuruta clan always made bracelets like this for each other. Of course Kurapika made them for his nurse maids but he never knew what colors he was using.. this one he made for Chrollo was solely shades of red.

 

Chrollo never actually came out and said his favorite color was red, Kurapika would just notice the way the olders eyes would linger on red things in awe.

 

“Kurapika, did you..?” Chrollo raised his wrist to eye level, there was so many strings and beads. The bracelet was extremely intricate.

 

“It's one of my clans traditions… certain bracelet types mean different things..” Kurapika spoke slowly, thinking the grammar over in his head before speaking. “This one is one you give to soulmates..” he blushes harder as says this.

 

Chrollo pulls him against his chest and squeezes him. Kurapika returns the hug enthusiastically, climbing higher into the mans lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

“It's beautiful,” Chrollo murmurs into his neck, nuzzling against Kurapika's soft skin, “I love it, thank you.”

 

Kurapika wraps his arms tighter around Chrollo, feeling a wave of affection for his soulmate. He was always looking for his soulmate and now that he's found Chrollo, he couldn't be happier. 

 

Kurapika could see most colors now, some got brighter everyday though. Kurapika often wondered if he would see every color in his lifetime. He was thankful for whatever force brought him and Chrollo together.

 

“Thank you for finding me..” Kurapika whispers into Chrollo's ear. The man below him stiffened and let out a nervous chuckle.

 

“If only you knew…” Chrollo whispers back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Its not like kuroro found u when he was going to kill u an yer whole clan or anything...

 

Okay so next chap Pika turnin 13 yall, it happening slowly but surely

 

Pika says what ‘mwo’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW I WANTED TO DIE WRITING THIS CHAPTER IT IS SO FREAKING AWFUL I AM SO SORRY
> 
> Like i had a plan for it and that plan just frikin died so its rlly rushed and stupid 
> 
> And i didnt feel like proof reading this either sorry o,o

 

 

 

 

Kurapika was scrolling through random news reports on the phone he had received from the troup. He was getting pretty bored of stone gray walls and floors, though he really appreciated all the furniture and stuff the troupe had bought to make the place feel more homey. 

 

Regardless, each month passed by slowly, all seven of them and the date on his phone read  _ April 4th _ . Kurapika looked at the date dully, even if he told the troupe it was his birthday today… it wouldn't be the same. 

 

Even though he said all that stuff about being okay not seeing the clan, each day he found himself missing it more. He certainly missed looking out his window and seeing trees rather than rubble and broken and  _ gray _ . Well, back then the trees were gray to, but at least they moved! And shed leaves! He was now stuck with the same old scenery day in and day out. And he most definitely missed windows in general, the kitchen being the only decent room with a decent window.

 

Kurapika sighed, closing his eyes and thought about what he would be doing if he were with the clan today. 

 

He would be in a small home with him and his caretakers, he would be eating kwaduq stew and playing games with other kids that didn't bother talking to him other than using him as an extra player. It wasn't anyone's fault but Kurapika's that no one bothered befriending him. He was the one that closed everyone off first.

 

He also missed freely speaking Kurtish, it wasn't that he couldn’t with the troupe, but it'd be pretty dumb of him to go around speaking in a language none of the others knew. And this came back to music, it's not like any of his people's music was online…

 

Another sigh.

 

At least he had color to admire when looking out the window to see  _ gray _ . And now he was feeling bitter as his mine circled back to the window problem and wouldn't let him think positively about it. Man did he need to get out more often. 

 

The past two months Chrollo had taught him self defense, and a little over a week ago he began teaching Kurapika nen. So it wasn't like he was completely defenceless, yet Chrollo wouldn't let Kurapika step foot outside without him.

 

Yet another sigh.

 

“Damn, your huffy today ain't ya?” a gruff voice laughs behind him, “and you didn't sense me the entire time I was here, didn't Chrollo start teaching ya nen?”

 

Kurapika lazily looks over at Uvogin who was wearing his usual toothy grin. Normally Kurapika would be all firey and defend his honor on the whole nen comment. Today, he wasn't feeling it.

 

“Yeah..” Kurapika sighs and lazily look back over at the window before his eyes slowly track back to his phone screen. 

 

Uvogin stands there for a moment, honestly waiting for Kurapika to snap at him and demand that they train, however the blonde stopped at ‘yeah’ and left him thoroughly confused. He frowns and leaves the blonde alone, clearly he wasn't feeling up to much today..

 

That's when a thought hit Uvogin, 

 

_ Kurapika isn't feeling homesick, is he?! _

 

\---

 

Chrollo was is his private library, speaking with Pakunoda and Shalnark on a potential mission when Uvogin burst in, abruptly cutting Shalnark off.

 

“Boss, it's bad!” he says, running up and grabbing Chrollo's shoulders, shaking him. Chrollo immediately removes his hands, eyeing the giant in irritation.

 

“What is?” he asks, thinking that the man was just making a big deal out of most likely nothing.

 

“It's Kura-”

 

“What?! What's wrong?!” Chrollo steps into the giants space, searching his face for emotions that could clue into Kurapika's well being. 

 

“He's totally bummed Boss!” Uvogin says loudly, worriedly. Chrollo blanks.

 

“What now?” he asks slowly, not sure if he is misunderstanding something.

 

“Boss, he might be homesick..”

 

“Homesick? But he…” Chrollo trails off.  _ But he what?  _ He thinks bitterly.  _ He told me he wasn't, but of course he is! Who wouldn't be?  _ Chrollo sighs and begins walking to the door, waving to Pakunoda and Shalnark that he would continue the conversation later.

 

But right now, he's got his blonde to take care of.

 

\--- 

 

He locates said blonde easily using nen. Kurapika was trudging slowly to their room, his aura was rather dull feeling. 

 

He gets there before Kurapika even gets to the door and is surprised when the blonde doesn't acknowledge him and just heads into the room, and closes the door behind him.

 

Chrollo immediately worries, wondering if he himself did anything to upset Kurapika. Nothing came to mind. 

 

He opens the door slowly and peeks in to see Kurapika laying on his stomach on the bed looking at the lockscreen on his phone, which was a picture of the two of them Kurapika had taken the day he had gotten the phone. 

 

Chrollo took small steps into the room, feeling a little nervous, Kurapika has never really acted like this before, Chrollo wasn't sure what to expect.

 

“Kurapika?” he asks when he gets to the bed. The blonde doesn't answer. “Kurapika.”

 

Kurapika sighs loudly and rolls onto his back and looks at Chrollo. Well not at Chrollo, more like near Chrollo. His eyes focusing on a crack in the ceiling above Chrollo's head. 

 

He frowns at the boys heavy sigh and sits on the bed, reaching out to pet Kurapika's hair like aways. But this wasn't always, the younger shifts away, giving Chrollo a view of the back of his head.

 

Chrollo feels a jolt of anxiety shock through him. Kurapika had just… rejected him… 

 

The older had no clue what to do, his hand still held in the air where Kurapika's head had been. His heart was beating fast, why was Kurapika acting like this? Does he really want to leave Chrollo? 

 

Chrollo slowly retracts his hand and tucks it in his lap with his other. It takes him a couple moments to try and collect himself before being able to talk again, his voice coming out quiet and weak.

 

“Pika…” 

 

\---

 

Kurapika’s eyes widen at the tone the older had adopted. It didn't sound like Chrollo at all. His chest tightened and he held his breath. As bad as he felt for the man, he really didn't think he could speak to him without crying, his throat already felt tight and his eyes stung.

 

“Kuroro… I..” Kurapika holds back the urge to face the man, his pauses weren't from trying to form the sentence, he didn't have trouble with that anymore. “I want to be alone, okay? Just for today… please..”

 

It feels like hours pass before Chrollo finally answers with a quiet, ‘yeah, okay…’ and then he leaves the room, hesitating at the door for a moment. 

 

As soon as the door closes Kurapika feels anger and guilt fill him. Why the hell was he acting like a mopey child? Sure he was upset, but he wanted to be upset alone, he didn't want to make anyone else upset. 

 

He tears himself from the bed and opens the door, mouth open and ready to call Chrollo's name but the man was already gone. Kurapika wasn't advanced enough in nen to project his auras to find others, but if he concentrated enough he could sense them faintly.

 

After a few moments he could sense that the whole troupe was in the main room. He hesitates, did he really want to go spill his guts in front of everyone. 

 

He just wanted to tell Chrollo that today was different, Kurapika wanted to tell him about all the things the clan would do today, the dinner that Kurapika would wait for, for  _ all year _ . He wanted to tell Chrollo that yes, he was homesick and that he most certainly had days where he thought about his clan and going back. But most importantly he needed to tell him that no matter what, there was no where he'd rather be. 

 

Kurapika scraped up a small pile of courage, but he supposes it was big enough. As he made his way down the stairs conversation in the main room died out as the troupe became aware of his presence.

 

Phinks is the first to speak when Kurapika entered the room. “There's our angsty pre-teen!” the smile on the older blondes face was a little faulty, and his eyes flitted around to look at the other members nervously.

 

Kurapika’s throat constricts and his gaze remains focused on the ground as he spits out a single word. “Teen.” 

 

Kurapika could think of only one phrase for what happened after his single word statement, ‘ _ the quiet before the storm.’  _ no one said anything for a solid three minutes at least, before nearly everyone was speaking. And not quietly. The loudest being Uvogin and Phinks.

 

“Since when?!”

 

“Why didn't you say anything?!”

 

Kurapika shrivels a little under the attention, “I just.. I don't really know, I guess that I might be missing my clan… Since it's my birthday, I've just been thinking about home a lot more than usual..” he didn't really appreciate the way his throat kept tightening up on him while he stood there spewing his guts. 

 

“Would you like to celebrate it?” Machi asks.

 

“Oh, I do love parties” Hisoka says, face twisting into a grin.

 

“Uh, no.. actually I was wondering…” Kurapika hesitates, he had no idea if eating kwanduq was a possibility. Was kwanduq sold? And if it was, where?

 

A comforting hand rests on his shoulder and pulls him into a hug. Kurapika melts into the embrace. Chrollo's bare abs on his face and the fur of his jacket tickling his cheeks. 

 

“What is it, Pika?” the older man asks softly and Kurapika appreciates that he is shielding him from the others to calm him.

 

“Well, in my clan it was tradition to eat kwanduq for dinner… I doubt any can be found near here..”

 

Chrollo thinks for a moment before turning to Shalnark, “Where can we get some kwanduq?”

 

\---

 

Shalnark had somehow managed to locate a place that sells kwanduq and Chrollo sent Nobunaga to retrieve it. The samurai gave Kurapika a fond head pat on the way out.

 

And now he was in the kitchen with Pakunoda, trying his best to help even though he couldn't remember how it was cooked. The other members all left to buy him things despite Kurapika insisting they didn't need to. Chrollo stayed behind, claiming he had something he wanted to give the blonde for a while and was waiting for the right time. Apparently now was that time.

 

“Huh?! Are you sure you put cinnamon in it?” Pakunoda asks incredulously.

 

Kurapika is thrown off by her response, “does that not sound right?” 

 

“I wouldn't put cinnamon in kwanduq stew..” she says contemplating the idea.

 

This stew might taste a little…  _ special… _

 

\---

 

Within two hours the stew was done and everyone had returned. It really surprised Kurapika when each of them waved a receipt at him, proof of their payment. Feitan looked a little salty as he brandished his receipt. All being careful not to show the receipts contents.

 

When everyone had a bowl they all waited for Kurapika to take the first bite, even Chrollo, he just scoffs and lifts his spoon to his lips. It was perfect, it was so so perfect. 

 

He noticed that everyone seemed to enjoy it, even the hesitant Pakunoda, and it pleased him that they could all enjoy Kurtish food together.

 

\---

 

“Mine first!”

 

“What? No, me!”

 

“Hell no! I'm first!”

 

Kurapika sat in Chrollo's lap in the main room, watching as most of the spiders fought over whose present should be opened first. He honestly didn't understand why it mattered, but there was no way he was going to choose, he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

 

He glanced up at Chrollo for help only to see the man looking back at him expectantly. He wanted Kurapika to deal with this. And Kurapika had the lurking suspicion that it was another test, but why?

 

Kurapika nervously plays with his fingers before trying his best to get the spiders attention. “Um, what if…” everyone quiets down and looks at him. How nerve wracking… “what if we draw names?”

 

“That seems fair.”

 

“Yeah, we should probably do that.”

 

“What are we doing again?”

 

“You forgot? It's Kurapika's birthday!”

 

“Is it?”

 

Everyone shakes their at Shizuku, not giving her too much shit because she really couldn't help it.

 

\---

 

Kurapika stared down at the bowl hesitantly, everyone's eye burning holes into him. He can hear someone mutter ‘pick one already.’ with one last nervous swallow, he reaches into the bowl and grabs the first name.

 

“Uvo-”

 

“YEAAHHHH! Suck it Phinks!” Uvogin roars and shoves his present at Kurapika, eyes sparkling. And as big and obnoxious as the other man was, Kurapika couldn't help but think that he was utterly adorable.

 

With trembling fingers, Kurapika opens the gift bag and pulls out a pair of brass knuckles a shade of gold he's never seen before. Given he really doesn't get out much to experience colors as much as he'd like to.

 

“Your gonna kick so much ass with those!” Uvogin ruffles his hair a little too aggressively, almost knocking him from Chrollo's lap if said man didn't have his arms so tightly wrapped around him.

 

Kurapika chuckles, “thanks Uvogin, you'll give me a proper demonstration on these?”

 

“Sure thing kid!” Uvogin looks absolutely ecstatic that Kurapika was asking for lessons with him.

 

Chrollo takes the gift bag and sets it aside, gesturing towards the bowl.

 

_ Right. Next person.. _

 

“Shizuku.” 

 

And despite her apparently forgetting it was his birthday, she still had a neatly wrapped present. Kurapika wonders what on earth Shizuku got him. He doesn't talk much to her, and she honestly forgets about his existence most of the time…

 

“Huh? Me?” 

 

“Give him your present, Shizuku.” Shalnark says, not unkindly.

 

“Oh yeah.” she hops off the couch and hands Kurapika her gift. 

 

A Bible, the cover a rich brown leather. Kurapika's never owned one before…

 

“Thanks Shizuku, I've never really even seen one before…” Kurapika was actually curious about its contents.

 

Chrollo once again set the gift aside.

 

The next name drawn was Nobunaga who looked at his present with doubt on his face. With furrowed brows, he hands Kurapika the long present, probably the length of Kurapika's arm.

 

Kurapika balanced the box on his lap before carefully lifting the lid. Inside was a beautiful kodachi, engravings of webs covered the handle. It took Kurapika's breath away. Nobunaga looked extremely relieved at his reaction.

 

“It's beautiful, Nobunaga, thank you.” he sounded a little breathless.

 

“Your welcome, I'm glad you like it.” he scratches the back of his neck, a sheepish smile on his face.

 

The gift was set aside and Kurapika drew the next name. 

 

“Bonolenov.”

 

Once again, a troupe member Kurapika rarely spoke with. It made Kurapika nervous, receiving presents from people he hasn't really built a relationship with yet.

 

He was handed a small bag which revealed hair ties in numerous colors. Kurapika was fascinated my most of the colors there, some of which he hadn't seen before. He laughed a little as he spots a color that reminds him of Hisoka’s hair. Pink, or rather hot pink, Hisoka braggingly told him one day. ‘It's not just any pink, it's  _ hot _ pink’ he said with a waggle of his brows.

 

“Your hair is getting pretty long, I figured it probably gets irritating at times.” Bonolenov explained. And Kurapika was taken aback by how thoughtful and insightful this gift was. His hair had been bothering him lately, especially when he was trying to read and a lock of blonde hair would invade his vision.

 

“It does get pretty annoying, especially when I'm reading,” Kurapika smiles warmly, “Thank you Bonolenov.”

 

Bonolenov nods and goes back to sit down, his gift snatched from Kurapika's hands and set aside. 

 

Kurapika draws the next name.

 

“Franklin.” 

 

Him and Franklin have chatted a little. Mostly about books or the weather. However Kurapikas thinks Franklin is one of the troupe members that knows him the best, and is actually curious when questioning Kurapika about what he was reading. 

 

Franklin offers him a kind smile while handing Kurapika his present. Kurapika returns the smile before tearing into the wrapping paper.

 

Kurapika gasps at the book that peeks through the paper. He brings the book to eye level so fast he almost smacks himself in the face with it, the action earning chuckles throughout the room. The most noticeable one being the deep, smooth one behind him that had him rocking a little Chrollo's lap.

 

Kurapika's ears flamed red, but he tried to ignore his embarrassment and instead focused on the books cover, ‘world's rarest items’ many colorful gems decorated the cover. 

 

“Gotta introduce him to the family business somehow.” Franklin chuckles, speaking to Chrollo who just scoffed fondly.

 

“It would be quite the day I could bring him with us on a mission.” Chrollo says, a small smile on his face. Whatever he was imagining, it sure made him happy. Kurapika couldn't help but smile a little after seeing Chrollo's own smile.

 

Chrollo takes the book from Kurapika's hands, emptying them so Kurapika could draw the next name.

 

“Machi.” 

 

Kurapika was excited for this one. Him and Machi got along very well. They talked a lot, but their most enjoyable moments are when Kurapika is reading a book in the main room and Machi was sewing beside him. He found the sound of her fabric rustling nice, just as she found the sound of pages flipping soothing. Sometimes he would watch sew and ask questions, other times she would read over his shoulder and ask to borrow the book later. She was probably one of the spiders he was most comfortable around.

 

Machi had a small smile on her face like she could barely contain her excitement when she handed over her present. And boy did she have every right to be excited.

 

Kurapika nearly crying as he peered into the bag and saw several Kurtish outfits, no doubt sewn by Machi herself. He himself set the bag aside to hug the lady. With his height his face reached to her boobs, so he stood on his tiptoes to avoid any awkward situations. 

 

With his arms wrapped around her neck he could easily whisper into her ear with a trembling voice, “thank you so much, Machi.”

 

“Your welcome.” She whispers back, arms wrapping around him in a soft hug. She stepped back and wiped her thumbs under his eyes, “birthday boys shouldn't cry.”

 

Kurapika laughs, though with how emotional he was, it sounded like he was choking. 

 

Chrollo pulls him back into his embrace, the older man's nose nuzzling on the back of his neck and shoulder. “You alright?” he asks quietly, concerned.

 

“Yeah, yeah I'm good, sorry…” he wipes at his eyes a little more.

 

“No need to apologize.” Chrollo smiles and takes his hand with his own, drawing the next name together.

 

“Kortopi.” 

 

The small spider quietly walked over. Kurapika didn't see Kortopi much, the spider preferring to spend most of his time in his room.

 

The gift is handed to Kurapika silently, Kortopi watching him expectantly. 

 

Kurapika pulls the gift from the bag, what he would do with this would certainly be interesting. It was a sketchbook and in the bag were normal pencils, and colored pencils.

 

“Thank you, Kortopi, I don't know if I'll be any good…” 

 

“I'm sure you will be.” is all the small spider said before returning to his seat.

 

The next name Kurapika draws is Shalnark. Him and Shalnark spend a lot of time together, with Kurapika being very curious about technology and Shalnark being very obsessed with technology. It was nice speaking with Shalnark, the other blonde was always very patient when answering his questions or when he was teaching Kurapika how to use his phone.

 

Shalnark smirks and skips up, leaning down to eye level when handing off an envelope.

 

“I hope you enjoy!” he draws out ‘enjoy’ and smacks Kurapika on the forehead with the envelope, earning a noise of protest from both Kurapika and Chrollo. The older sent Shalnark a glare before returning his attention to the envelope Kurapika was now opening with a pout.

 

“Hot spring tickets?” Kurapika reads aloud, confused. He knew what a spring was, but a heated one? And why would you need tickets to go to a spring?

 

Chrollo hums behind him and squeezes him tighter to his chest, “That should be fun.” he says lowly, resting his chin on Kurapika's shoulder. “It's like a bath but bigger, and hotter.” Chrollo explains and Kurapika nods enthusiastically.

 

“That does sound fun.” he looks from the tickets to Chrollo with a smile. 

 

“It does-”

 

“Hisoka, no one asked you.”

 

“Draw the next nameee.”

 

Chrollo laughs lightly chin on Kurapika's shoulder and breath on his neck.

 

Kurapika flushes red, Chrollo was super distracting. The hands on his side were running up and down his ribs, tickling in a way he wasn't used to. The breath on his neck raising hairs, and the worst of it all was Chrollo's eyes, watching him with a knowing look. 

 

Kurapika breathes out a shaky breath and draws the next name.

 

“Feitan.”

 

Feitan was quiet and was always playing games. Kurapika would always watch him play, leaning over his shoulder but never touching. When Kurapika first started watching him Feitan would give him a look and face the other way, blocking his hand held screen from the youngers view. Kurapika had been super hurt when that happened and avoided the spider, scared that he was being hated. After a couple days of avoidance and nervous glances on Kurapika's part, Feitan invited him to come and play a game called ‘mario kart.’ where he heard Feitan laugh for the first time, even if it was at Kurapika's failures.

 

Feitan avoided eye contact when giving Kurapika a store bag, Kurapika giggled, he figured Feitan wouldn't bother to buy a fancy bag or wrap a present.

 

Kurapika's eyes widened at the gift. Sure all the spiders probably had an insane amount of money, but he never expected any of them, much less Feitan to buy him something so expensive. 

 

“If it's the Switch we can play pokemon together…” Feitan whispers, hiding beneath the large collar of his shirt. 

 

Kurapika smiles and sets the bag aside and opened his arms for a hug, Feitan throws his hands up and steps back. Chrollo laughed from behind him.

 

Kurapika begins to awkwardly lower his arms when Feitan steps up, and even though he wasn't much taller than Kurapika, he ruffles the blondes hair like everyone else does. Kurapika smiles and doesn't bother fixing his hair when Feitan lowers his arm and returns to his seat.

 

Kurapika is still smiling when he draws the next name.

 

“Phinks.” 

 

Phinks stands with a huge grin that falls off his face when Uvogin laughs and says ‘5th to last.’

 

“You giant bastard, it was all by chance you were drawn first!” Phinks growls.

 

“Yeah, okay, Pika just totally loves me.” Uvogin taunts, “I put all my love on that piece of paper, and-”

 

“I'll show you love when I shove my foot up your a-”

 

“Okay, okay.” Chrollo cuts in, “Phinks, it's your turn.”

 

Phinks gives Uvogin one last glare, Uvogin sticking his tongue out in return.

 

Kurapika giggled throughout the whole situation, Phinks and Uvogin were the spiders he was closest to. They were so outgoing and nice. Phinks always knows how to make Kurapika smile even when the younger is at his worst.

 

Phinks’ smile returns and he seems to barely be containing laughter as he hands Kurapika a bag that says ‘big kid.’ 

 

What he pulls out silences the whole room.

 

Behind him Chrollo begins to growl.

 

“It's alcohol free!” Phinks grabs the bottle from his hands and showcases the label. Kurapika can feel Chrollo relax behind him.

 

“What is it?” Kurapika reads ‘sparkling wine’ and frowns. It certainly doesn't look like it's sparkling…

 

Uvogin snorts, “you almost got yourself killed over a prank.”

 

“Shut up!” Phinks barks at him before facing Kurapika with a sly grin, “It's wine for kids.”

 

“Is it good?” Kurapika asks with a wrinkled nose. 

 

“Try it!” Phinks encourages him. Kurapika glances back at Chrollo, unsure if he trusts Phinks in this moment. Chrollo only offers a smile. 

 

_ Well I guess it can't be too bad then… _

 

He takes a swig and  _ moans.  _

 

“It's so good!” Kurapika tells Phinks, enthusiastically.

 

“I'm glad you like it, when you get older I'll give you the real stuff-” his sentence dies off as Chrollo fixes him with a glare. 

 

“Thanks Phinks.” Kurapika sets the glass bottle down by his feet, not letting Chrollo take it because he was totally going to drink some more in a bit. Chrollo notices this and laughs a little.

 

Kurapika grabs the next name.

 

“Pakunoda.”

 

Kurapika liked Pakunoda a lot, she was kind and caring and reminded him a lot of the clan women who would care for him. She reminded him of home and was always a calming person to be with. She would always listen patiently and would often float around him in case he needed something like explaining a new word or telling him the name of a color he would be looking at.

 

Pakunoda looked pleased as she handed him a large pink bag, knowing Kurapika was quite smitten with the color.

 

Inside the bag were beads and threads of many different colors and Kurapika's eyes widen as he tried to take in all the colors at once.

 

“Pakunoda…” he breathed out her name, voice weak. He was definitely making her a bracelet later.

 

“I knew you'd like them,” her voice was warm, “I'd really like a bracelet if you don't mind.”

 

“Of course!” Kurapika sputters, “I'd be happy to make you one! Do you prefer any particular color?”

 

“I'd like you to choose the colors.” she smiles and Kurapika can't help but think she would be a great mother. She has found her soulmate, but she never spoke of them.

 

“Okay..” Kurapika is already thinking of the colors to use.

 

Chrollo didn't put his name in the bowl, wanting to be the last one to give Kurapika his present. Which leaves-

 

“My turn” Hisoka sing songs and struts up.

 

Everyone in the troupe always seems wary of Hisoka but Kurapika couldn't figure out why. He seemed nice enough and he would always make nice conversation with him. In fact Hisoka loved talking about the Kuruta clan with him and Kurapika could tell he was genuinely curious and didn't have bad intentions when he asked about his clan.

 

“Here you go, Pika” Hisoka smiles sharply, drawing out his name, and handing him a black bag.

 

Kurapika reaches in and feels… metal..? He pulls a chain leash out and feels so confused. They didn't have a dog. Were they getting a dog? Kurapika definitely wanted a dog!

 

“I think that will go quite nicely with your gift,” Hisoka’s voice lilts, “ _ Chrollo. _ ”

 

Chrollo's face is blank, unreadable, but Kurapika can sense a malicious intent that had him shifting nervously in the mans lap.

 

Hisoka's smile sharpens even more and he cocks his hips, a hand resting on his waist. Everyone in the room either looking uncomfortable or angry.

 

Behind him Chrollo finally lets out a breath and Hisoka, knowing that Chrollo wouldn't give him anymore attention, finally returns to his seat, his smile only growing as the other spiders glare at him.

 

“Time for my gift, huh?” Chrollo lifts him easily and moves Kurapika so that he was facing him, legs now straddling the older. Kurapika sputters and turns red. A position like this is extremely embarrassing to do in front of the others. 

 

“Kuroro-”

 

Chrollo leans over the side of the chair and grabs a red hair tie from Bonolenov’s bag. Kurapika melts, eyes slipping closed when Chrollo swept his fingers through his hair, pulling it up into a ponytail and securing it with the hair tie. 

 

Kurapika startles when he feels something against his neck and grows more confused when it tightened. He opens eyes and looks down. Chrollo’s eyes were practically glowing with satisfaction while he took in how the black leather collar looked on Kurapika.

 

It even had a tag with Chrollo's name and number, spiders and webs were embroidered in the leather.

 

“No one would dare harm something that belonged to me,” Chrollo's voice was dark and Kurapika really couldn't recognize him in this moment. That's when it him, he was talking about when those men nearly raped him. He had asked Hisoka about that night and learned about gay sex, those men wanted to put their.... in his…. Kurapika shudders at the thought.

 

He reaches up and feels the collar, it actually felt quite comfortable and it wasn't ugly either. And to be honest he thought it looked quite nice with his Kurtish clothes.

 

“Thanks Kuroro!” he smiles warmly, wrapping his arms around Chrollo's neck. Tightening his grip when Chrollo's arms wrapped around him and pulled Kurapika flush against him.

 

“Your welcome,” his breath right in his ear, low and smooth, went shivers down Kurapika's spine, "Pika..”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Did someone say pUbErTy, jk jk jk

Chrollo gotta get his spidey wifey ready to lead the troupe with him yall

It is so heckin hard writing fanfic with 14 people present in a room at a time, i am seriously sorry that most of the troupe like never talks, its just impossible to include them alllll

Oof wow lotsa notes im sorryyy, i wanted to say Kurapika stands at about just below Chrollo's man titties, he has grown ^×^

And yes Feitan got him a nintendo switch, bless his soul


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Springs, wet dreams, and night screams

 

 

 

Chrollo rested his chin on his hand, gazing emotionlessly at the hot spring tickets. It's been two months since Kurapika's birthday, and Kurapika has not once asked to go to the hot springs. The tickets had no expiration date but Chrollo still figured the younger would have asked to go by now. With a sigh Chrollo stood, grabbing the tickets off his desk and looking for his blonde.

 

It was never hard to find Kurapika, Chrollo could find him with nen and sometimes with their bond. It still amazed Chrollo, the bond that soulmates have. He still hasn't figured it all out but with the bond he can sometimes feel what Kurapika is feeling, or sometimes he just  _ knows _ where the younger was.

 

Chrollo was certain that there was a lot more to a soulmate bond than he had thought, and he couldn't wait to be even more attached to Kurapika.

 

Kurapika was currently in their shared room and like always, his guard was lowered and he had no clue Chrollo had entered until said man was on top of him.

 

Kurapika blushed, “wha- Kuroro!” the blonde tried to hide his face under the blanket but found that pretty hard to do with both of his hands pinned above his head. Chrollo straddled the younger lightly, careful to not put too much weight on Kurapika. He secured both of Kurapika's hands with one of his and leaned into the boys space.

 

Kurapika puffed out his cheeks, growing more red as Chrollo got closer. Chrollo slid his free hand under the blanket and up the boys side, loving the trembles under his fingertips. He leans further in and brushes his lips against the blondes neck, where his collar would be.

 

“Cold?” he whispers into Kurapika's ear, the younger squeezing his eyes shut, a beautiful shade of red blooming across his face.

 

“No..” Kurapika mumbled.

 

“Then why are you shivering?” He continues to tease the boys sides, causing more shivers. He barely manages to keep the smirk off his face when Kurapika glares up at him, eyes red.

 

“It tickles!” Kurapika wiggles a hand out of his grasp and pushes at his face but Chrollo merely licks the boys hand, making the blonde yelp and quickly retract his arm. 

 

“Kuro-” he begins protesting but it was cut short when Chrollo smacked his forehead lightly with the hot spring tickets.

 

“Wanna go?” Chrollo smiled innocently, sitting back and taking in the flushed boy. 

 

Kurapika reaches up and grabs the tickets, eyes lighting up as he read them.

 

“Can we go soon?” he asks excitedly, sitting up, albeit a bit awkwardly with Chrollo still seated in his lap.

 

“Whenever you want.” Chrollo ruffles that soft blonde hair, earning more squawks of protest but he knew Kurapika loved it.

 

“Even tomorrow?” 

 

“Sure, would you want to go tomorrow?” Chrollo slides off Kurapika gently before sliding off the bed completely.

 

“Yes!” the blonde enthusiastically jumps off the bed after him.

 

“Okay, okay, hold your horses.” Chrollo laughed lightly, laughing even more when Kurapika's head jerked back and a look of deep confusion twists his face.

 

“Hold my horses? Kuroro, I don't have any horses…” 

 

Chrollo put a finger to his lips and closed his eyes, trying his best to hold it in. Breathe, just breathe. He let out a breath, successfully holding off his laughter.

 

“Kurapika, it's just a phrase..” another ruffle of hair, “god you're so cute…”

 

Kurapika flushes and smacks Chrollo's arm indignantly, “How was I supposed to know? I never heard it before!” he pouts, glancing at Chrollo, “what does it mean?”

 

Chrollo rubs his arm where Kurapika hit him, a fake pained look on his face, it only earned him a flat look from the younger who was obviously not buying it.

 

“It means calm down.” Chrollo supplies.

 

“Oh…” Kurapika nods thoughtfully, “okay.”

 

“Let's pack.” 

 

“Okay!”

 

\--- 

 

Feitan's voice wasn't relatively excited or anything, the only tell was the glint in his eyes. 

 

“And so this game will teleport you-”

 

“Hold your horses.” Kurapika places a hand on Feitan's shoulder, the two small people nearly the same size. 

 

Feitan blinks.

 

Chrollo, who was drinking his coffee and listening to Feitan, snorts out his burning hot drink. 

 

“Kuroro ew…” Kurapika leans away.

 

“Kurapika, your priceless.” Chrollo says once he recovered.

 

Feitan still feeling a little confused. Out of all the troupe members, he didn't think  _ he  _ should have been told that. Someone like Uvogin definitely though.

 

\--- 

 

“I've booked your plane tickets.” Shalnark smiles, handing Kurapika his phone charger. “You nearly forgot this.” 

 

“Thanks!” Kurapika smiles.

 

“No problem.” Shalnark ruffles the youngers hair, an act all the troupe members picked up on.

 

Chrollo was pleased that his soulmate was someone his spiders could get along with so well. 

 

He looked down at the collar in his hands, should he have Kurapika wear it? Even though he would be there to watch the blonde, to ensure nothing happened to him. Chrollo didn't even get to make a choice as Kurapika snatches the collar from the olders hands and secured it around his neck with a pleased smile.

 

“What an obedient pup he is, it must make you feel all tingly.” Hisoka smiles, cocking his hips in his normal stance with a challenge in his eyes.

 

Chrollo glares at Hisoka, Kurapika perking at the word pup. 

 

“Jesus, won't you ever get off Boss' dick?” Nobunaga narrows his eyes at Hisoka who merely glows under the attention. Kurapika once again looks confused, glancing down to see if Hisoka was in fact touching Chrollo's dick. The action caused Chrollo to stiffen while Hisoka laughed.

 

“Kurapika,” Chrollo says softly, feeling a little embarrassed, “it's just another phrase.” 

 

Kurapika blushes, raising his arms and hiding his face in the crooks of his elbows.

 

“I didn't know...”

 

“It's not your fault.” Chrollo says in a reassuring tone, sending both Nobunaga and Hisoka a warning glance. Mostly Hisoka though.

 

Kurapika just let out an embarrassed moan, “can we just go already?”

 

“That's the plan.” Chrollo says, taking one of Kurapika's hands into his own, and with one final wave to his spiders they were off to the hot springs.

 

\--- 

 

“Wait Pika!” Chrollo catches the teen before he launches himself into the hot spring still completely clothed. “Jeez, let's do it properly.”

 

“Properly? There are rules?” Kurapika asks.

 

“More like traditions.” 

 

“Oh…” Kurapika walks back into the room. The tickets were for private springs. Shalnark that little bastard, Chrollo is definitely bringing him out for drinks.

 

Chrollo hands Kurapika a robe, the younger stripping without much thought and Chrollo unabashedly ran his eyes up and down Kurapika's body. He's definitely grown taller in his nine months with the troupe, he's also more filled out. Chrollo remembered being concerned for the thin boy, but with all his training the boy was putting on some decent muscle. 

 

Kurapika flushed when he became aware of Chrollo's gaze and quickly pulled the robe over his body. 

 

\--- 

 

He tossed the robe Chrollo had given him onto the bed and began stripping, excited to get into the spring. 

 

He had just gotten completely nude when he noticed Chrollo's gaze on him. It made his blood rush to his face, the man's eyes were dark and intense. Chrollo didn't look at him like this much.

 

Kurapika knew that Chrollo was holding back because of his age. He had always thought about how much of a pain it would be to have an age difference amongst soulmates, now that he met Chrollo he knew for sure how hard it was. It was probably harder for Chrollo though.

 

He quickly grabs the robe and pulls it over himself, sloppily tying it closed. When he was covered Chrollo merely began to strip himself. And Kurapika figured it was only fair if he ogled the man just as Chrollo had him.

 

He was sure girls drooled over how well defined Chrollo’s muscles were, especially his abs. Kurapika would’ve never guessed his soulmate would be an older male, if he had been told that he probably would have been a little disturbed. But he was so happy his soulmate was Chrollo. He wondered how Chrollo would view him if they weren’t soulmates. This often made him wonder why Chrollo was in his clans lands that day.   
  


Kurapika just shoved the thought from his mind, not sure if he wanted to know. Instead he focused on Chrollo’s naked form, he always saw the mans abs due to his choice of clothing. But seeing the mans bare thighs and biceps was new. And it was a little hot. A lot hot, but Kurapika would never admit that. In fact he should probably look away before the body in front of him decided to pay him a visit in his dreams tonight. A problem Kurapika had been having recently. He knew it was an age thing, but it was still embarrassing waking up hard next to the cause of his erection.

 

Kurapika swallowed when Chrollo put the robe on, his muscles shifting as he put one arm through a sleeve then the other. And maybe he should look away now because Chrollo was turning this way. He tried his best discreetly look past Chrollo but he knew it was pointless when the man gave him a glance and purposely left his robe untied.

 

“So we wear the robes in the hot spring?” he asks, a little confused because it would be more than a little uncomfortable to wear a robe in water.

 

“No-”

 

“Then why?” Kurapika asked, tugging at his robe with an impatient look.

 

“I just wanted to show you what people normally do when they are here.” Chrollo explains in a reassuring tone, laughing a little at Kurapika’s exasperated attitude. 

 

“Oh,” Kurapika nods in understanding before giving him another impatient look, “Then we can get in now?” 

 

“Yes, we can.” Chrollo had barely even gotten the words out of his mouth before Kurapika was unrobing and running towards the hot spring. “Don’t-”

 

_ Splash _

 

“Jump in it…” Chrollo’s sentence trails off and Kurapika surfaces with a yelp.

 

“Hot!” he quickly scrambled out the spring and blows on his red skin, the air was cool helping to soothe his tingling skin a little.

 

“Hence the name ‘Hot Spring.’” Chrollo snickered, earning a slap to the arm.

 

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Kurapika demanded, Chrollo taking in his nude dripping form. Kurapika gave him a dark yet embarrassed look and hid his private area behind his hands. He didn’t like being the only one naked, he’d feel a lot better if Chrollo was as exposed as he was.

 

“It’s in the name Kurapika, I figured you would have realized that it would be hot.” Chrollo teased, Kurapika fuming because it was in the name and he probably looked like a huge idiot. Chrollo stepped forward and brushed blonde wet locks behind his ear, fingers brushing the skin above his collar. “And you really should take off your collar, it’s leather.” he says softly, almost distantly.

 

Kurapika lifts his hands to unclasp it, but Chrollo beat him to it, slowly taking the collar off his thin neck. 

 

\---

 

Chrollo’s eyes lingered on the pale, unmarked skin there, in this moment he wanted nothing more than to bite marks into Kurapika’s throat. The desire was overwhelming and hard to force down, he had been around his soulmate for nine months and it was getting more and more difficult to hold back. Everything about his blondie was so _tempting_ , Chrollo wanted to taste every inch of that creamy white skin, he wanted Kurapika to want him to do it. Kurapika was so perfect, his spiders had even fallen quickly for the boy. And that was a huge plus in Chrollo’s book.

 

His fingers trailed over the now exposed skin, Kurapika’s adams apple bobbing as he swallowed and tilted his head, giving Chrollo more access. Chrollo’s breath caught in his throat audibly, his other hand joining his first on the teens throat. Chrollo didn’t really feel like he was in control of himself, he was leaning forward and pressing his lips to Kurapika’s neck, his hands sliding down the blondes shoulders and to his lower back, pulling him closer. Kurapika went willingly, hands gripping into Chrollo’s robe, eyes squeezing tight as he waited for something. Anything. But it never came, instead Chrollo pulled away, lips dragging across the blondes neck.

 

“Kuroro…?” he was almost drawn back in by Kurapika’s soft voice and questioning eyes. And Chrollo wasn’t sure if it was just his desires making him see things, or if Kurapika’s eyes were actually imploring him to continue, to bring his lips to his neck again, but this time he wouldn’t pull away before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh.

 

“Want to get in now?” Chrollo changes the subject, tearing his gaze from Kurapika’s face, “Slowly this time.” he adds with a smirk, Kurapika’s face going from curious want to irritated indignation in the matter of seconds, the younger spluttered for a moment. 

 

Kurapika pouts and crosses his arms, sitting at the edge of the spring and dipping his toes into the water. Chrollo let his robe drop from his shoulders and sat next to the blonde, sliding his legs in.

 

“You can probably put more than your toes in now.” Chrollo stated, Kurapika shot him a wary look before moving into the same position as Chrollo.

 

“Feels good.” Kurapika murmured, leaning into Chrollo’s side, the blondes skin was still a little wet and Chrollo tried not to think about Kurapika’s skin sliding against his own in another setting.

 

“Yeah.” Chrollo agreed, sliding onto the rocky bench in the water, everything from his chest and up was above water. Kurapika followed suit but stopped every few inches to adjust, until the blonde was once again pressed against his side. 

 

“Not too hot?” 

 

“No, I’m used to it.”

 

“I see.”

 

\---

 

Chrollo was acting a little more distant and awkward ever since they went into the spring earlier, it was making Kurapika nervous, was he disappointed in him? He glanced back at the older, both were getting dressed into night clothes, the bed bigger than the one in their room back in Meteor City. 

 

Kurapika opened his mouth to say something, but what? He was even more discouraged when Chrollo glanced at him, saw that the blonde had something he obviously wanted to say, then turned and laid down anyways. Kurapika gripped his chest, a little taken aback by how much the action had hurt. With a heavy swallow and heart, Kurapika laid down, chest tightening at the sight of Chrollo’s back. He looked longingly at the older before turning and falling asleep. Back to back.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika’s head was fuzzy, his eyes were closed, fingers were running down his sides, it felt distant at first somehow, but the more time that passed the more solid the touches became. Next thing he knew he was being guided up and his shirt was being pulled over his head, and finally he was able to blink open his heavy eyes. Only to slam them shut again. It was too much.

 

“Come on, look at me.” The voice was deep and hot, “Look at me, Pika.” hands cupped his face, thumbs stroking under his eyes. 

 

Kurapika shook his head. But even so his eyes peeped open a little, heart racing and breath freezing at the sight. 

 

“There you are.” Chrollo was in between his legs, naked and close and  _ hard.  _ His raven hair was messy and his eyes were so open and warm and full of want. And  _ God _ it was way, way too much. Chrollo’s bare skin on his, the olders muscles shifting as he continued stroking and caressing Kurapika’s body with such a soft smile.

 

“Kuroro…” he moaned when Chrollo’s spread his legs further and bit into one of his thighs.

 

“I’ve been dying to mark you, Kurapika..” Chrollo rumbled, voice low in his chest, he switched to the other thigh and gave it a long lick, “You’re perfect, pale skin… I’ve wanted to taste it so bad.” 

 

Kurapika looked away and brought a hand to his mouth, Chrollo was calling  _ him _ perfect when the literal embodiment of sex appeal and perfection was the man in between his legs himself. 

 

Chrollo bit and sucked marks over his inner thighs, Kurapika thinking the man might actually not stop until every inch of his skin was covered in Chrollo’s color. But the older eventually parted from his legs albeit with a longing face, and just when Kurapika thought he was going to get a chance to breathe, Chrollo was licking up his stomach, crawling over his body with his muscles flinching and trembling under Chrollo’s tongue.

 

“Watch me, Pika.” Chrollo’s voice was hot against his ear as the man took the hand covering Kurapika’s mouth into one of his own, uncovering the youngers sweet moans. “Let me hear you.” he finished with a lick up Kurapika’s ear.

 

And even though it was embarrassing, Kurapika didn’t dare to cover his mouth when Chrollo set to work marking his neck. Chrollo dragged his teeth across his throat before biting down hard, making Kurapika whine before pulling away to lick at the bruise, it was sore and it tingled when Chrollo sucked the sensitive skin into his mouth.

 

Kurapika dug his fingers into black hair when the olders mouth traveled down to nip at his collar bones, hands gripping and sliding over Kurapika’s hips and thighs. Like he couldn’t choose between squeezing the flesh or just running his hands over it.

 

“Kuroro..” he moaned, finding it impossible to say anything but the man’s name. 

 

“Kurapika, you taste so good.” Chrollo growled, his weight held up on his forearms as he licked one of Kurapika’s nipples, making the blonde arch and moan. Kurapika has never been so hard, this was nothing like the dreams he was used to. Chrollo biting and sucking at his chest was the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt, and he only knew it was going to get better as the olders tongue trailed down, dipping into his belly button before the tongue retreated back into Chrollo’s mouth. 

 

The smile the older gave him was both sweet and sexy as hell, Kurapika didn’t have much time to admire it before it was gone and replaced with a tongue on his dick. Kurapika was a little worried for Chrollo, with how hard he was gripping the black hair but if it hurt, the older didn’t show it.

 

Kurapika’s legs twitched and jumped as his member was engulfed into a heat he’s never experienced before. It was his first time and it felt as though Chrollo was holding nothing back. The older bobbed his head and hallowed his cheeks, sucking the tip before taking him all the way in and swallowing, drawing more jerks from the teens muscles.

 

Chrollo must have been able to sense when he was about to come because whenever he was close the older would pull away and replace his mouth with a hand around the base of his cock and Kurapika would let out impatient groans unconsciously. With a firm grip around his base, Chrollo flicked his tongue over Kurapika’s head teasing his slit and licking up the precum. 

 

“Do you want to come?” Chrollo husked, hand stroking lazily on Kurapika’s cock while he spoke. Kurapika nodded desperately, he was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed.

 

“Then beg for it.” 

 

Kurapika trembled when Chrollo’s mouth was on his dick once again, swallowing and purring around him, eyes on him, expectant and waiting. Forefinger and thumb circled around his base, a reminder that he wasn’t going to come until Chrollo let him until he begged Chrollo to let him. 

 

“Please! Kuroro, please! I-I can’t!” Kurapika begs, tugging at Chrollo’s hair who pulls off his dick with a lewd  _ pop. _

 

“Can’t what?”

 

“I can’t hold it anymore!” Kurapika’s voice was a high pitched whine. 

 

Chrollo smiles and removes his grip and his mouth was back on his dick, bobbing hard and fast. Kurapika’s back arched, his hips thrusting up as he came straight down Chrollo’s throat, who drank it all.

 

Kurapika’s eyes were closed in bliss and exhaustion, he smiled as he felt Chrollo crawl up over him again and he opened his eyes-

 

“They really are a pretty color.” Chrollo’s voice was amazed and his eyes were full of want. 

 

His body froze in horror as he looked around, now fully clothed and surrounded by fire and blood and screams of agony. Kurapika would recognize that hut from anywhere. He slowly, slowly looked back over at Chrollo and was met with a cold, cruel face. The grey eyes held a sick sort of amazement and desire. 

 

“I might keep this pair for myself.” He didn’tknow  this voice, it was so cold, so dark and uncaring.

 

“Kuroro...” he took a step back as Chrollo took a step forward. “Kuroro…” He was crying now. He was scared, and his can members were suffering at the hands of the other troupe members. “Why...?”

 

Chrollo laughed cruelly, “Why do you think a band of thieves came to the Kurta Clan?”

 

And as if to answer that question, Phinks appeared out of nowhere with one of his caretakers heads in his hands, here eyes still wet with tears and burning red.

 

“No!” Kurapika screamed, moving to run away but Chrollo grabbed him by the throat.

 

“Let me go! Get away from me!” Kurapika kicked his legs, nails digging into the wrists at his throat until Chrollo’s skin gave away and he started bleeding. 

 

“Kuroro! Please!” He was sobbing and something kept catching in his throat, it didn’t help that fingers tightened around his neck, “Don’t kill me…” Kurapika’s vision was going black, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He glanced desperately at Chrollo once more, the last thing he saw was Chrollo’s cold eyes and cruel smile.

  
  


 

“...pika! Kurapika!” Kurapika jerked awake, a familiar voice calling his name. His eyes snapped open in fear and he didn’t even really see Chrollo before he was shoving him away and jumping off the bed, chest heaving and eyes wide and red.

 

Chrollo sat on the bed, his own eyes wide, looking at Kurapika in shock. 

 

Kurapika was shaking so bad his teeth were nearly rattling, tears stained his cheeks, and his breath coming out in gasps, as though he was literally just being choked and he was desperately sucking air back into lungs. 

 

He reached a hand up to his throat, brushing the unmarked skin there, he looked down and saw that he was wearing one of Chrollo’s shirts, he glanced around and noticed he was in the hot springs room. He was okay. It was a dream. Chrollo didn’t try to kill him. It was all fake. But it could have been real.

 

“Kurapika…?” Chrollo’s voice was hesitant and soft, there was a frown on his face, he almost looked hurt…

 

Kurapika held a hand to his heart and felt it racing, but it was calming down. He swallowed and lifted his shirt to brush at his cheeks. 

 

“Kurapika, are you okay?” Chrollo asked, his voice a little desperate. He looked so worried, he looked like he was in pain.

 

Kurapika opened his mouth to say he was okay but what came out was a sob, and then he was shaking head. He stepped forward and reached for Chrollo. Kurapika was so confused, the Chrollo in his dream had been so scary, but here he was awake and safe and seeking comfort from the one who had killed him in his dreams. It didn’t make sense.

 

As soon as he had reached for him, Chrollo had rushed forward and pulled Kurapika tight against him, nuzzling the top of the blondes head and whispering comforting things even though Kurapika probably wasn’t able to listen to him clearly yet.

 

“Kuroro… Kuroro..” he sobbed the name over and over again into Chrollo’s chest, and Chrollo did his best to comfort him, running a hand through his hair, telling him he was okay. Eventually his sobs died down and he just tiredly clung to Chrollo, who slowly and gently moved them to the bed.

 

\---

 

Chrollo felt bad for putting distance between them, it didn’t help that Kurapika kept giving him confused and hurt glances. But he really couldn’t anymore, he wanted Kurapika so bad, and he knew that Kurapika wanted to talk about why he was acting this way. And Chrollo wouldn’t know how to explain it so it’s best to sleep on it and wake up tomorrow with a blank slate.

 

But he found it hard to sleep with Kurapika’s back against his, he was used to holding the blonde in bed. Kurapika had fallen asleep a little while ago and Chrollo wished he had slept before the younger did.

 

Kurapika was panting and moaning his name, and Chrollo wanted to look back and see that flushed face, but his control was already thread thin. It would definitely snap if he were to look back at Kurapika now.

 

And then he felt it, he felt Kurapika’s fear, his grief and despair. Chrollo quickly flipped over and watched the pleasured flush drain from Kurapika’s face to be replaced with pale fear and tears.

 

“Kurapika?” Chrollo said his name loudly, tried shaking him gently but the blonde wouldn’t rouse.

 

He began panicking when Kurapika’s voice grew strained and he cried Chrollo’s name, and then he screamed.

 

“Let go! Get away from me!” Kurapika thrashed, and tried scratching at his throat.

 

Chrollo felt horror crawl through him and he quickly sat up, he caught the blondes hands to stop him from hurting himself. 

 

“Kurapika!” he yelled. The next sentence that left Kurapika’s mouth made Chrollo’s blood run cold.

 

“Kuroro! Please! Don’t kill me…”

 

“Kurapika!” He shook him, eyes and voice pleading, “Kurapika!”

 

Kurapika’s eyes snapped open and Chrollo felt a moment of relief before it was pushed away along with him. Kurapika leaping from the bed to get away from him. 

 

That hurt. A lot. His chest ached terribly, only Kurapika could make him feel this way. Never having experienced this feeling until he met Kurapika.

 

“Kurapika…?” His voice was hesitant and soft. Kurapika was scared of him because he had just woken up, surely after a few moments he will realize that it was a dream and that Chrollo would never hurt him.

 

Kurapika wiped tears from his cheeks. Chrollo wanted to hug him and help him, he could wipe those tears away. He could protect and comfort Kurapika. But would Kurapika want that right now?

 

“Kurapika, are you okay?” he asked, he desperately wanted Kurapika to say something.

 

Kurapika finally looked,  _ looked,  _ at him, his eye were wet and red, but they were clear and awake. Kurapika looked as though he was about to reassure him but what came out instead was a sob that made Chrollo want to squeeze the blonde and never let go.

 

And he got to do just that as his soulmate reached from him, he didn’t even think before he was pulling Kurapika against him and saying everything he could think of to reassure him. Kurapika was sobbing his name over and over again. Chrollo was relieved, Kurapika still came to him despite whatever horrible thing he had done to the younger in his dream.

 

Eventually Kurapika quieted and Chrollo relocated them to the bed so Kurapika could relax a little more. 

 

Chrollo wouldn’t let go of him tonight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ummm honestly i had none of that dream shit planned out, i pulled that outta my ass as i was writing lmaooo, to be honest its a little cliche and corny and cheesy and stuff like i cringed writing it cuz like it felt so basic lmao

 

If u couldnt tell i totally lost motivation and inspo for the fic at the end, i kinda like gave up sorryyy

 

Also i cant write smut to save my life, sorryyyyy

 

And wow a month passed by so fast like wtf wasnt christmas just yesterday???

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about the dream and other things.  
> ¡¿oƃ ɐʞᴉdɐɹnʞ ǝɹǝɥʍ

 

 

 

Kurapika felt a little embarrassed when he woke up in Chrollo’s arms, last night’s nightmare had been traumatic, yes, but did he have to sit there and sob for like twenty minutes after? No. but he did, and the entire time until he fell back to sleep again, Chrollo was hugging him and comforting him. 

 

Chrollo had apparently given up on avoiding him, finally holding Kurapika while they slept like he normally did. 

 

“Awake?” Chrollo’s breath brushed against the top of his head. Kurapika snuggled into the arm that he was currently using as a pillow. If he had to choose between a soft pillow or Chrollo’s muscly arm, he would definitely choose the latter. That way he could smell Chrollo’s scent inconspicuously.

 

“Yeah,” Kurapika whispered, voice hoarse from all his crying last night. “I’m sorry about last night…”

 

Chrollo sat up and turned Kurapika to face him, his eyes and tone serious, “Don’t apologize for that.” He brushed hair from Kurapika’s eyes, “If you ever need anything come to me, if you’re ever bothered by anything come to me. I want you to rely on me for everything, Kurapika.”

 

Kurapika felt his throat tighten with emotions at the words, but he was  _ not _ going to cry again. Not right now. He closed his eyes and held Chrollo’s hand over his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Kuroro…”

 

Chrollo smiled, his thumb stroking Kurapika’s cheek, “Anytime.”

 

\--- 

 

“Ack! Stop!” Kurapika yelled arms thrashing in a sad attempt of both defense and offense, his eyes squeezed shut and face turned away.

 

“Haha, you’re not even getting me wet.” Chrollo teased.

 

“Because I can’t see!” was Kurapika’s excuse. He didn’t want to get water in his eyes, so he was just splashing water in the general direction of Chrollo’s voice. 

 

“Then look.” Chrollo was barely putting much effort into splashing the boy, Kurapika was making it easy on him by not looking at him.

 

“No! I give, I give!” Kurapika stopped his splashing and put his hands up.

 

“You’re the one who started it.” Chrollo pointed out and dragged Kurapika through the water to sit on the stone bench by him. Chrollo was super relieved that Kurapika had gotten over his nightmare so quickly, but he himself hadn’t. He wanted to know just what happened, he wanted to know what he had done to Kurapika in his dream.

 

He didn’t want to risk bringing it up and ruining Kurapika’s mood. But he  _ needed _ to know.

 

\--- 

 

“Did you want to check the local stalls or anything?” Chrollo asked, they had gotten out of the hot springs and were just lazing around the room at this point. As much as he loved just laying in bed with Kurapika, he wanted the boy to have fun on this trip, to get out because in Meteor City there wasn’t much to do outdoors. 

 

Kurapika perked up from where he was face planted in a pillow. 

 

“Yeah, let me get dressed.” Kurapika rolled off the bed and dug through his bag of clothes.

 

Chrollo also got dressed into more casual clothes, consisting of simple jeans and a white button up. He was going to spoil Kurapika now and ask questions later.

 

Kurapika gave him a stern look before opening the door, “Did you bring money?”

 

“Yes, yes.” Chrollo reassured him in a fake exasperated tone, guiding the younger through the motel attached to the hot springs, until they were on the main street. Kurapika stopped and stepped away, snatching Chrollo’s hand and giving it a squeeze. The older squeezed it back, glad that Kurapika wanted to hold his hand, most of the time he was the one who had to initiate stuff, so when Kurapika started something Chrollo always reveled in it.

 

“We should get everyone souvenirs.” Kurapika suggests enthusiastically, already approaching a stall that had fabrics, muttering how Machi would probably like them.

 

“This trip was a birthday present, Pika, you don’t have to get anyone anything.” Chrollo reminded him, plus trying to get something for every troupe member considering some of their…  _ special  _ tastes sounded like more trouble than it was worth. “I’m sure they would appreciate the thought though.” He ruffled Kurapika’s hair with his free hand.

 

Kurapika frowned at him for a moment, still set on getting everyone something but he relented in the end. 

 

Chrollo followed Kurapika from stall to stall, the blonde asking for a few things that interested him. He bought weird trinkets and keychains, some threads and beads. 

 

“Ah!” Kurapika picked up a book from a stall, Chrollo having to remind him to control his eyes because of how excited he was. Kurapika had picked up a book about hunters, and Chrollo was honestly a little nervous that the boy was displaying so much curiosity and excitement for the profession. If Kurapika became a hunter… he might wind up leaving Chrollo one day, or even worse  _ hunting _ him.

 

“Chrollo, can I get this?” Kurapika held the book up to him.

 

Chrollo frowned and just looked down at the book for a moment, he was trying to think of a valid reason for not purchasing the book. Instead he settled with asking why Kurapika wanted it.

 

“Why do you want a book on hunters?” he asked, trying not to sound too pushy.

 

“Well, they are strong enough that you and the rest are wary of them right?” Kurapika said, surprisingly serious with a somber expression. And honestly the sentence worried Chrollo a little. “Plus some of them do really good things, like saving lives and stuff.” then a small smile, “I’d like to be like that.”

 

And despite knowing that this could very well be bad for their future, Chrollo bought the book. How could he not when when Kurapika’s reasons were so pure and noble?

 

\---

 

Kurapika had rolled himself up in the blanket and set to work reading the book right away. Chrollo was obviously reluctant about purchasing it. He wondered why, but brushed it away to focus on reading instead.

 

It was fascinating, there were so many types of hunters! And all the perks were amazing. Hunters really are amazing people…

 

The bed dipped as Chrollo sat next to him, Kurapika could feel Chrollo’s eyes on him. There was something the older wanted, he could tell.

 

“Kurapika?” Chrollo asked, his voice low but soft.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Could you tell me about last night? Your dream?” The way Chrollo worded it made it sound like he had a choice, the older wouldn’t force him to say it, but he would keep giving Kurapika pleading glances until he did.

 

Kurapika went silent. His eyes still on the pages of his book as he thought. This was actually a good opportunity....

 

“Okay, but in return you have to tell me something.” Kurapika said firmly, closing his book and sitting up to look Chrollo in the eyes. Chrollo’s own eyes were confused.

 

“Of course, I’d tell you anything you wanted to know.” he stated confidently. Kurapika held in a dark laugh, lowering his eyes, he was pretty scared for what Chrollo could really tell him.

 

“I wonder about that…” he muttered quietly, earning another confused and worried glance form Chrollo. Kurapika took a deep breath before speaking.

 

And then he froze. Last night he had dreamt about him and Chrollo doing  _ that. _ Surely he couldn’t tell Chrollo about that part. But they made a deal and Kurapika wasn’t one to break his word… Chrollo, thinking that Kurapika was anxious about talking about it, reached forward and gave Kurapika’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Kurapika smiled at the gesture, and decided that he would tell Chrollo everything, no matter how embarrassing it was.

 

“At first in the dream w-we were,” Kurapika stuttered cheeks flushing and he covered his face with his hands before continuing, “doing stuff, you know, like… like  _ that _ .”

He felt like dying from embarrassment, then a hand brushed through his hair and stroked down his cheek before curling around the side of his neck reassuringly. 

 

“Kurapika, I dream about that too.” Chrollo smiled warmly, and Kurapika’s eyes widened. 

 

“R-really?” He flushed even redder. Why would he ask Chrollo that, like he wanted the older to say he dreamt about him again.

 

“Nevermind! Anyway... “ Another breath, “after that the dream… transitioned to my village... a-and” and he was feeling a little emotional just remembering it, but the warm hand on his neck grounded him, even if that hand choked him in his dream.

 

“And everything was on fire,” he was whispering now, but he knew Chrollo could hear him. “And everyone was screaming… it was you.” Kurapika swallowed before looking back up at Chrollo, “you and the others were there, killing my people…” 

 

Chrollo tensed and his face gave away his guilt for a second. Kurapika continued.

 

“Then you began c-choking me..” his throat closing up as though the hand from his dream once again had a hold of him. “I tried telling you to stop, but you didn’t care.. You’re eyes were so cold and you found it all amusing, smiling the whole time…”

 

The hand on his neck slowly drew back, Chrollo instead held Kurapika’s hand and slowly brought the boy to his chest, he pressed his lips to the blondes hair, and tightened his arms around him.

 

“Kurapika, I would never hurt you…” Chrollo’s voice sounded pained, like he had actually hurt Kurapika before and was apologizing for it.

 

“I know…” Kurapika whispered into the sturdy chest. And now it was his turn to ask the other a question. Honestly he wasn’t sure if he wanted to though. He felt that the answer wouldn’t be good, that the answer would be downright heartbreaking.

 

“Chrollo…” He began, gathering his courage and pulling back from the arms to look the other in the eyes. Chrollo’s eyes were concerned and he looked a little more nervous since Kurapika removed himself from their embrace.

 

“Pika-”

 

“Why were you in Lusko?” Kurapika’s heart dropped as Chrollo stiffened, the olders face going blank like it always did when he was put on the spot or needed to think. That was definitely not a good sign…

 

The older remained silent for a long time, his back straightening like he was doing some job interview and wanted to seem as polite and presentable as possible.

 

“Chrollo.” Kurapika said his name, sounding a little desperate.

 

Chrollo closed his eyes for a moment, before looking Kurapika in the eye, a hand reaching out to Kurapika’s own but it faltered and dropped back into the olders lap. Another bad sign.

 

“As I’m sure you know, me and the others are a group called the Phantom Troupe, people sometimes call us The Spider.” Chrollo’s voice was strong and clear, it unnerved and confused Kurapika, “We are paid to do  _ requests  _ for other people, sometimes we do things out of our own interest though.” 

 

Kurapika nodded, a little numbly, feeling a little disconnected. 

 

“We accept whatever request we want, no matter what is asked of us. Whether that means stealing something or,” Chrollo met his eyes steadily. “Killing someone.”

 

And there it  was. Everything Kurapika had been avoiding and fearing. He knew he didn’t want to hear the answer, so why did he ask? Kurapika lowered his head, emotions of all kinds flying around his head and making it difficult to process and think.

 

\---

 

Chrollo didn’t say anything else. He knew the blonde already knew the answer before he even started speaking, that didn’t mean he wasn’t relucatnt to say it out loud though. He didn’t move to comfort the boy either, he was unsure of how Kurapika would react, so he figured doing nothing would be easier. He loved Kurapika more than anything else, he would willingly die for the blonde. But he wouldn’t try to beg forgiveness or reassure the blonde, because it might make the younger resent him even more.

 

All he could do is hope that Kurapika wouldn’t be too bothered about since it didn’t happen, but he could tell from the youngers posture and silence that Kurapika was definitely bothered by the answer.

 

His heart jumped painfully when Kurapika slowly got off the bed, blonde hair falling around his soulmates face, hiding the expression on his face from Chrollo. 

 

Chrollo held himself back from getting up and trying to speak to Kurapika, instead he just closed his eyes as he heard the door open and shut.

 

\---

 

He felt like he could breathe easier outside of the motel, walking down the street and ignoring the voices of the stall owners trying to get him to check out their goods. 

 

He wasn’t sure how he felt to be honest. He might not have been killed, but is that the same for his clan? He remembered Chrollo asking him if he wanted return to his clan. If his clan was killed, did Chrollo ask that question to make sure that Kurapika wouldn’t return to corpses? Or did he ask that so that he could kill Kurapika’s clan after knowing that the blonde wouldn’t return?

 

Either way, if he hadn’t run away from Bonding Day there was a good chance he and his entire clan would have been killed and their eyes stolen. It was sickening. 

 

The troupe was kind and friendly to him because he was their boss’ soulmate, but if he had been some other kid they all would have killed him without hesitation. While they were nice to him, they went out on missions and probably killed people often, probably even enjoyed killing people.

 

How could they all be so nice to him when they once had every intention of killing him? He couldn’t understand… 

 

He remembered the Phinks in his dream, the man had a huge smile on his face as he held someone's head. The same smile he wore when telling Kurapika a joke. 

 

Kurapika was relieved that Chrollo hadn’t tried to stop him from leaving, and through their bond he could tell that the man was still sitting in their room at the motel. He knew the older could sometimes feel his emotion through their bond so he took care to try to muffle his emotions.

 

He sighed heavily, the sigh dying in his throat when a hand clamped over his mouth and suddenly he was in all blackness. 

 

\---

 

Chrollo’s brows furrowed, a constant buzzing in his head. Like a TV without signal. It was driving him crazy, he had never heard it before. What the heck was it? And then it hit him. Sometimes he could feel Kurapika’s emotions so what did this buzzing mean? He quickly sat up and tried to locate Kurapika though their bond, the static grew louder. He couldn’t feel Kurapika.

 

His eyes snapped open and he was met with grey and black.

 

“Shit!” He jumped up and rushed out the door, dialing the boys number, panicking when Kurapika’s phone rang back in the room. Next he dialed Shalnark.

 

“ _ Boss what-” _

 

“I need you to find out what it means when you hear buzzing through a soulmate bond.” Chrollo cut him off, by that time he had already run up and down the street twice, no sign of his blondie anywhere. 

 

_ “One sec.”  _ Shalnark’s voice was serious, switching to business mode.  _ “It either means that your partner has put up a barrier or is…”  _ Shalnark paused.  _ “Dead.” _

 

Chrollo froze. 

 

_ “Boss? What’s happening?”  _ Shalnark asked, his tone worried. Chrollo closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He would not assume the worse right now. There were two scenarios he was offered, so he chose to think on the other one. A barrier.

 

“What is a barrier?” Chrollo asked, his voice dark and low.

 

_ “A barrier is something that shuts your bond off with your partner temporarily.”  _ Shalnark explained. That had to be it. Kurapika had just heard something shocking, of course he would do something like this. But he couldn’t shake this nagging bad feeling.

 

“When a barrier is up, does the other lose the ability to see color?” Chrollo asked, his chest tightening in preparation for the answer. 

 

“ _ No, color only disappears when your partner dies.”  _ Shalnark said slowly.  _ “Boss what’s happening-” _

 

“Thank you, Shalnark.” Chrollo murmured, his voice hollow, his arm dropping limply at his side as he hung up.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Publishing more as an apology for being gone for like a monthhh, my brain cells are officially ded tho lmaoo

Holy shittt im tired yall, like i almost passed out writing this XD

since its a short chap i will probs be updating again before sunday  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pika :'^(

 

 

 

“Wow, how beautiful…” a hand firmly held Kurapika’s chin, the blonde glaring up defiantly, his eyes glowing red, even though all he could see was gray and black.

 

Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut and the hand on his chin relented only to smack him harshly across the face, his head jerking to the side from the force of it. The man then grabbed a fistful of Kurapika’s hair and tugged on it, his scalp burning in pain.

 

“Don’t hide your eyes from me, or else I’ll carve them out!” He snarled, shaking Kurapika’s head roughly by his hair, “The Phantom Troupe accepted my request and then turned it down the next day! And now I find out they’re keeping the treasure to themselves! Because you and the leader are soulmates? Fuck that!”

 

Kurapika’s eyes widened in horror, this was the guy that sent the troupe the request to kill his clan! And he knew that Chrollo and him were soulmates, how the hell did he know that? Soulmates, that’s right! Maybe he could reach out to Chrollo!

 

“See this?” the man waved a syringe in front of him, Kurapika flinched and tugged at the chains restricting him, what the hell was that?

“This right here is a serum that temporarily shuts off a soulmates bond, awesome right?” he smirked, “and it’s about time for another dose.”

 

Kurapika felt despair wash through him, he had no idea anything like that even existed! So that must be what this constant buzzing was, and some part of him felt a little empty, like he was missing something. And he was, he was missing Chrollo. Missing him so so much. Kurapika wished that he was with the man, in his arms and safe. But he wasn’t, he was with someone who was interested solely interested in his eyes. 

 

The man had said if Kurapika hid his eyes, then he would carve them out. Did that mean Kurapika would be okay as long as his eyes are scarlet? If that was the case, then he would be dead eventually because there’s no way he could keep his eyes scarlet for that long.

 

Kurapika tried leaning away from the needle when the man brought it up to his neck, but all hat did was earn him another slap and the needle was injected harshly. It stung so much his eyes began watering.

 

“Good boy, you took that so well.” The man praised and ruffled his hair, that action not at all comfortable like when the troupe did it. Kurapika had learned several things in the few moments spent with the man, one; the troupe hadn’t killed his clan, two; even if the troupe had meant to do so, they didn’t and he should stop being wary of them because they are his family now, if he ever got to see them again then they were all getting a hug. Even Feitan, he wouldn’t let the short man duck out of a hug this time.

 

And boy did he miss them, he would do anything to be back in Meteor City with everyone. To sit in Chrollo’s lap and read while the older ran a comforting hand through his hair. His heart ached with want, but his mind was frozen with fear. There really was no way out of this… 

 

Wait! Kurapika had nen, right? Or did the man know about that as well? It didn’t matter, he would wait to be left alone and then he could try and escape with nen.

  
  
  


His plan was short lived. He had tried using nen as soon as the man had left the room. But nothing happened, he figured the serum must have blocked the flow of his aura. Kurapika felt another wave of hopelessness ripple over him. There was nothing he could do, he was so weak and helpless. It was pretty pathetic but all he could do was hope that Chrollo found him and rescued him before his eyes were gouged out from his corpse.

 

\---

 

Chrollo sat silently in his usual chair, lacking his usual blonde. His elbows rested on his knees and his forehead in his hands, his fingers curling into raven locks. Shalnark stepped into the room, walking up to stand in front of him.

 

“Have you found anything?” his voice was hollow and quiet, just like his eyes. Just like everything really, he felt so incredibly empty, like nothing even mattered. He slowly raised his head to look at Shalnark, he didn’t even have it in him to miss the color he used to see.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Chrollo jolted up, honestly not expecting any good news. 

 

“There’s a new serum called AB, standing for artificial barrier,” Shalnark handed over his phone, on the screen was a picture of a vial with golden liquid in it. Wait, how could he see that? He looked up at Shalnark.

 

“I know, it surprised me too, I never thought I’d be able to see a color…” Shalnark took his phone back and looked at the screen in wonder. So people without soulmates could see the color of this serum. That helps. 

 

“There's a few faults, unlike with a natural barrier, the AB makes some people unable to see color. Another side effect is paralyzation, people it is not compatible with will suffer from these.” Shalnark supplied. Chrollo grit his teeth as he thought of some lech having his way with a paralyzed Kurapika. He couldn’t wait to deal with whoever this person was.

 

“Call and tell everyone to search for people selling this serum, then look into recent buyers.” Chrollo said, hope leaking into his voice. He had already sent his spiders out to search for Kurapika, while he waited in Meteor City, just in case Kurapika managed to find his way home.

 

“It should be easy, it’s relatively new so there are only a few people selling and purchasing it.” Shalnark informed, more hope blooming inside Chrollo at Shalnark’s words.

 

“Thank you, Shalnark.” Chrollo somehow managed the smallest of smiles, Shalnark returned the gesture and put a hand on his boss’ shoulder.

 

“We all want him back, Boss, he’s family.”

 

\---

 

“Come on, let’s get you in the bath, okay?” The man unlocked the chains and caught Kurapika before the boy fell to the floor, “Sorry about that, it’s just a side effect, don’t worry.” Kurapika’s eyes flared red and he gave the man the darkest glare he could muster. The man only smiled and complimented his eyes.

 

If Kurapika could move, he would’ve been frozen in shock and disgust as the man began stripping him. Rough fingers brushing against his bare chest as he pulled off Kurapika’s shirt, the man leaned in close and spoke against his neck.

 

“You’re so young and small, the troupe leader must be one hell of a twisted pervert.” The man muttered, brushing his lips against Kurapika’s skin. 

 

Kurapika shuddered internally and managed to grind out a sentence, even if it was a little slurred, “Not as twisted and perverted as you…”

 

The man’s fist connected hard to his cheek, his body crumpled to the floor.

 

“I’m impressed you managed to speak.” the man’s boot ground into the side of his face, “But you better watch your mouth,  _ or else.” _

 

Kurapika groaned in pain and made several noises of protest as the man stripped him of the rest of his clothes and dragged him to the bathroom. This man clearly wasn’t right in the head. First of all he kidnapped Kurapika, and second of all he had crazy mood swings. He’d be petting Kurapika’s hair one moment and tearing at it the next. Kurapika was just thankful that a few punches was all he had been dealt so far. 

 

The man carefully placed him in the tub that was filled with warm water, and since Kurapika couldn’t move, the man had to support him and wash his body. It was awful, the hands lingering in places while the eyes looked at his with sick admiration. It was disgusting, the man panting and cleaning his legs. Kurapika wanted to die before doing this with the man again. He just wanted Chrollo.

 

He tried closing his eyes and forgetting who was touching him but the man kept murmuring and cooing at him, dragging him back to reality. Kurapika’s eyes squeezed shut, tears burning hot down his cheeks and the man simply brushed them away like he wasn’t the cause of them.

 

\---

 

“Okay so I found three sellers,” Shalnark began, pictures of three men on the projector screen in the meeting room. “I’ve run background checks on all of them and they have limited their sales to ten buyers each.”

 

“Why would they do that? A serum like this would be super popular.” Chrollo asked. There were all sorts of reasons to want an artificial barrier, many people didn’t know how to make their own barrier. It was a bad example, but if someone couldn’t form a barrier and was having an affair, their soulmate could probably pick up on feelings of guilt and such. This AB serum had a lot of potential, even with its flaws. And Chrollo detested it with every fiber of his being.

 

“These men are close friends, they study all sorts of things, including serums that prevent nen use.” Shalnark said darkly, everyone in the room thinking of a poor defenceless Kurapika. It pissed them off. Chrollo clenched his fists but his face remained passive, all those months of training and Kurapika couldn’t even use his nen to protect himself! “They believe that having few customers will keep them off the Hunter Associations radars.”

 

Chrollo tried not to think of all the horrible things that could be happening to his Pika right now. There were so many awful things that could be happening this very moment, the thought twisted his stomach and he grit his teeth. Whoever took his Pika, was going to suffer greatly, by Chrollo’s own two hands.

 

“Is there any way that one of the sellers have Pika?” Feitan asked, anger lacing his quiet voice.

 

“I’ve hacked into all the security cameras in all three residents and found nothing that would indicate any of them having Kurapika.” Shalnark stated, “However, that doesn’t prove much so I personally went and checked, I even searched their vacation homes and any other property they owned.”

 

“So that would mean one of the buyers has Kurapika.” Phinks growled.

 

“We’ll split into groups of three, each group may split up amongst themselves to cover ten buyers.” Chrollo stood up and began pairing up his spiders into efficient groups. “Oh, and when you find the bastard that has him,” Chrollo’s voice was low and threatening, “let me deal with him.”

 

\---

 

_ Smack! _

 

“You little fucker, this is what I get for being too nice to you!” the man yelled, gingerly holding his bleeding hand. 

 

_ No, that’s what you get for trying to touch me like that!  _ Kurapika thought angrily. The man kept taking advantage of Kurapika’s inability to move. The blonde was currently stripped to his underwear and chained to a bedpost. The man had tried climbing over him and when Kurapika started screaming he put a hand over his mouth. 

 

The man raised a fist and Kurapika closed his eyes, preparing for the hit. He was saved when the mans phone began ringing and he had to leave to answer, cursing the whole way out of the room.

 

Kurapika let out a breath in relief, the man kept getting phone calls so he was distracted. He hadn’t given Kurapika a dose of anything for a while. And while he could still hear buzzing, feeling was returning to his fingers and toes. 

 

He just had to keep pretending like he couldn’t move until a little more feeling returned to the rest of his limbs, and hopefully his nen would be available.

 

\---

 

“ _ I believe this was the number on the collar”  _ Hisoka purred into the phone.

 

“Hisoka, stop joking.” Chrollo threatened, anger spiking through him. Kurapika didn’t even have his collar, Chrollo reached into his pocket and stroked the leather of the collar. It helped a little, having it with him. Whenever he began to feel like hope was being lost every time his spiders called and reported that a buyer didn’t have him, he’d hold the collar and calm down a little somehow. 

 

“ _ I was only calling because I found your lost dog~”  _

 

Chrollo stood, his voice dark and expression as hard as stone.

 

“Where.”

 

\---

 

Kurapika was wiggling his fingers when the door burst open, a crazed look in the man’s eyes as he approached the bed with quick strides. The entire time Kurapika was here he had been scared, but right now he was downright terrified. The look in the man’s eyes had him frozen not because of the serum, but from cold hard fear. 

 

He gave up on pretending to not be able to move and began pushing himself up the bed with his heels, desperate to put distance between himself and the man. His breath was coming fast in fear, and he just couldn’t seem to get away fast enough, the man climbing on the bed and brandishing a knife. 

 

“No!” Kurapika screamed.

 

“Shut up! They’re coming, and I’ll take your eyes, even if it’s the last damn thing I do!” The man raised the knife above Kurapika’s face.

 

“Stop! Kuroro!” He squeezed his eyes shut, if he was going to be stabbed to death, he’d rather not see it. A few moments pass, and Kurapika’s body was tense from the anticipation, waiting for the pain to come. But it never did. 

 

When Kurapika slowly peeked open his eyes he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Maybe he was already dead? Maybe he was dreaming? The man he was just desperately calling was here, and he was _ pissed.  _

 

“Kuroro-”

 

_ Crack! _

 

Before the man could even scream in pain over his now broken arm, Chrollo had grabbed him by the face and slammed him off the bed. Kurapika was frozen, even though he had regained his ability to move for the most part. 

 

All he could do is sit there and watch Chrollo beat the living shit out of the man. Each blow earning another crack, the man was screaming so overbearingly loud, Kurapika had some sense to cover his ears. As he moved his hands over his ears, Chrollo’s eyes flickered and he glanced up at Kurapika before stomping the man’s throat. The gurgling that ensued had Kurapika cringing.

 

Finally Chrollo dealt the finishing blow, Kurapika feeling a little relieved that all the awful sounds were finally done. 

 

“Kuroro…” Kurapika said softly, he didn’t really even realize he was saying the name before it left his lips. Chrollo was still looking down at the dead man, his face void of emotion. When Chrollo finally looked up, his eyes were stormy but vulnerable. Kurapika could see just how concerned the older had been for the last few days. He looked tired, like he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep since Kurapika had been snatched.

 

“Pika…” as soon as the name left the older’s lips, Chrollo’s face crumpled in relief, rushing forward and wrapping Kurapika tightly in his embrace. 

 

Kurapika could practically feel the relief and desperation rolling off Chrollo in waves, his nose was in blonde hair and hands kept sliding all over Kurapika’s skin as if he was searching to make sure all of him was there.

Fresh tears were welling up in his eyes and he eagerly hugged Chrollo back, crying his name over and over again. 

 

It felt like an eternity before they were able to pull apart, even then there was barely six inches of space between them. Chrollo’s eyes raked over his near naked body, eyes turning dark again when he took in bare skin and bruises, then he was looking at the body on the floor, face murderous again.

 

Kurapika grabbed Chrollo’s face, hands on the man’s cheeks. He didn’t want Chrollo looking, or even  _ thinking _ about anything other than him right now. 

 

He waited until grey eyes met his before he slowly brought their faces closer, Chrollo’s eyes widening the closer he got. When he could feel the olders breath on his lips, he slid his eyes closed and  _ finally _ closed the distance. The kiss was short and sweet. Kurapika pulled back slowly and shyly met Chrollo’s wide eyes. 

 

And then he was leaning again, his lips mashing against Chrollo’s as he gripped raven hair and pressed himself against a solid chest. It took a few moments, but when Chrollo started kissing him back, it got  _ intense. _

 

Chrollo’s hands gripped his waist, and his lips eagerly parted and moved against Kurapika’s. Kurapika moaned when Chrollo’s tongue pressed at his lips, asking for entry which Kurapika immediately granted. Kurapika struggled to keep up, Chrollo’s tongue was licking along his teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth before it met Kurapika’s shy tongue and gave it a few playful licks.

 

Chrollo pulled back slightly to lick at Kurapika’s lips again, but this time Kurapika timidly stuck out his tongue to meet him, the older shuddered and abruptly pushed Kurapika back against the bed and braced himself over the younger on his forearms.

 

Kurapika opened his mouth to speak but found it pretty hard to do when a tongue was mingling with his. 

 

Chrollo pulled away and panted harshly, meeting his eyes, “Pika…”

 

“Kuroro…”

 

Kurapika raised his arms and once again curled his fingers into Chrollo’s hair, pulling the man back down to meet his lips. Kurapika couldn’t even begin to explain what he was feeling, it was all so new and so  _ good.  _ All he knew is that he wanted more.

 

His back was arching, doing everything he could to get closer to Chrollo while they locked lips, Chrollo encouraging Kurapika’s tongue to explore his mouth. And so Kurapika did, shyly licking his way into Chrollo’s mouth, tongues sliding against each other before Chrollo tilted his head, deepening the kiss and sucking on his tongue. Kurapika moaned sharply, trembling as Chrollo nibbled his tongue and slowly released it to sit up and look down at him. Chrollo’s eyes were nearly all black, his pupils dilated with lust. 

 

“Pika.” Chrollo husked the name, hands sliding up and down his bare sides, shivers chasing his finger tips. Kurapika felt so emotional, it was pretty weird, making out after watching someone kill a person. But Kurapika could hardly be bothered by that when Chrollo leaned in and kissed his neck lightly, making Kurapika breathless. Kurapika was hard as hell, grinding against Chrollo’s thigh that was between his legs, no doubt making a mess. Chrollo didn’t seem to mind though, in fact he pressed his thigh onto the leaking dick, encouraging Kurapika to keep rutting against him.

 

Chrollo began biting and sucking at his neck, and Kurapika found it strange just how arousing that was, like it's just a neck for god's sake. 

 

“Ah! Kuroro!” Kurapika groaned loudly, raking his nails down Chrollo’s back when a warm tongue brushed against his nipple. If he thought his legs were trembling before, than he had another thing coming.

 

Chrollo looked up, thumb replacing his tongue on Kurapika’s sensitive nub, Chrollo’s eyes were full of want, but also hesitation. Kurapika knew why, he was just thirteen. But he didn’t see the issue, if Kurapika was erect, he was erect right? 

 

Kurapika guided Chrollo’s mouth back to his chest, sending the older looks of want and reassurance. Chrollo looked at him for a moment more before licking and biting into his chest, hands running up and down his thighs before sitting up and placing Kurapika’s knees over his shoulders, turning his head to press a few kisses to the pale skin of his legs, giving his inner thigh one last harsh suck before grinding into Kurapika.

 

Kurapika’s arm few around Chrollo’s neck when he felt Chrollo’s large girth against his own. 

 

“Kuroro!”

 

Chrollo leaned down to press kisses against his neck and shoulder, whispering his name and sweet nothings as he thrust his hips against Kurapika’s. It was frustrating that several layers of clothes separated them, but Kurapika knew that this was as far as Chrollo was willing to take it right now.

 

Kurapika found being folded in half to be super hot, seeing his legs dangling over Chrollo’s back as the the other bit hickies into his neck and ground hips with him. 

 

Chrollo pressed kisses up his neck, against his jaw line, licking at his ear and nibbling its lobe, before finally pushing his tongue into Kurapika’s mouth again.

 

This was so much for Kurapika’s first time, things were happening so fast and his mind was racing. Chrollo was obviously experienced, jealousy burning in his chest when he thought of the other doing this with someone else. He pulled away the kiss and leaned forward as much as he could before sinking his teeth in Chrollo’s neck and biting  _ hard.  _ Chrollo’s answering moan made him feel powerful and he continued to abuse his older soulmates neck, not at all gentle like Chrollo was with him. 

 

Chrollo wrapped his arms around Kurapika’s shoulder and sat back, pulling Kurapika to sit in his lap, a hand running up his back to push his head back against Chrollo’s neck. Kurapika eagerly accepted the invitation, digging his nails into strong shoulders and opening his mouth wide to bite aggressively into Chrollo’s neck, the older shuddering under him.

 

“Pika..” Chrollo moaned. Hands slipping down to grab his ass, squeezing it and fingers running along the cleft of his ass, the fabric of his underwear preventing further entry. But Kurapika still moaned and hoisted himself further into the olders lap to grind down against him, Chrollo kissing his shoulder while he bit his. 

 

They were both trembling and close, Chrollo’s hands were nearly bruising against his hips as he pushed the boy down to meet his pulsing cock, growling at their clothes, like he could scare them off. 

 

Kurapika had to pull away from Chrollo’s neck, he felt like he was suffocating, he was trembling and panting and was honestly feeling a little faint. Chrollo gave him a worried look but Kurapika just rested his cheek on the olders shoulder, whining and panting. 

 

He was close, so close, and he didn’t want Chrollo seeing his face when he came. But the other seemed to have the opposite plan, reaching up and coaxing Kurapika from his hiding spot to look him in the eyes. He wasn’t sure if color had returned, he couldn’t focus enough on anything other than Chrollo’s grey eyes. 

 

Kurapika put as much effort as his tired body could manage into grinding against Chrollo, the other sucking in a breath in appreciation. 

 

Chrollo pressed their foreheads together watching Kurapika closely, as he whispered, voice rough, “Pika. come.”

 

And he did.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Can’t have Pika be a hunterrr it cant happpennn noooo

Hit me up on insta yall, my username is kurokura365, like if u have insta and u ship kurokura dm meeeee 

I suck at plot yall, theres probs a lot of holes soorryy

Not gonna lie, i hate the way this chapter turned out and i jus couldnt fix it ):^(

Smut what, what smut i cant write it at all, its so repetitive like help i rewrote that scene a lot but it was a lost cause

Sorry for another short chap :(((

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension= arguments  
> Bossy Pika= annoyed troupe

 

 

 

Kurapika flushed under the attention of all the spiders, everyone was happy to have him back, and he was happy to be back.

 

He missed seeing the troupes comforting colors, like Machi's soft pink hair and Hisoka's playful yellow eyes.

 

“That bastard, he deserved every blow the Boss gave him!” Phinks exclaimed and if he had eyebrows, they would be furrowed.

 

Kurapika almost missed it. Almost.

 

How the hell did Phinks know that Chrollo literally beat the man to death?

 

“Oh, it was a most exciting show.” Hisoka lilted, a finger against his lips. “A pity I was the only one to see it.”

 

He pulled Chrollo's jacket closer to him, hiding his neck from Hisoka's amused gaze.

 

“Love bites are nothing to be ashamed of~” the clown smiled sharply when everyone's eyes were instantly glued to Kurapika's covered neck.

 

Chrollo stepped close behind him, pulling Kurapika against his chest and fixing Hisoka with a dark look.

 

“Did you guys finally fu-” Machi slammed a fist down on Phinks head, effectively shutting the man up as Kurapika hid his face in the jacket.

 

Leave it to Hisoka to make everything awkward…

 

He eagerly leaned into Chrollo's arms, shifting to wrap his own arms around the others bare torso.

 

“Holy!” Uvogin shouted, “Look at those marks! Did Pika try to eat you?”

 

 _Why? Why are they like this?_ Kurapika groaned, probably burning Chrollo with how hot he was blushing.

 

“That's enough.” Chrollo said sternly, a hand coming up to pet reassuring through blonde hair. “Kurapika is exhausted and doesn't need to deal with any more stress right now.”

 

“True.” Pakunoda’s voice was gentle as she shooed the spiders from the room. “You're probably hungry, anything you feel like eating, Pika?”

 

Kurapika turned around and offered her an appreciative smile.

 

“No thanks, Pakunoda.” His grip tightened around Chrollo. “I just want to sleep right now…”

 

Pakunoda smiled softly and patted his head, “I understand, I won't let anyone bother you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kurapika should probably let Chrollo go so they can go to their room, but he couldn't. He brought his face back to Chrollo's exposed chest and inhaled the olders crisp smell.

 

His heart rate picked up when Chrollo picked him up, pressing a kiss to Kurapika's forehead as he carried him upstairs and to their room.

 

Kurapika nearly moaned when Chrollo laid him gently on the mattress. He missed this bed. He missed this room. He missed the scent and warmth of Chrollo's body against his.

 

“Is there anything you want?” Chrollo asked gently, sitting next to Kurapika and brushing a hand through his hair.

 

Kurapika loved when Chrollo played with his hair, the older knew it and did as often as possible.

 

“You.” He murmured, peeking over at Chrollo's naked back with a heated gaze.

 

The older looked back with a raised brow, an amused smirk twisting at his lips.

 

“Someone is getting bold.” Chrollo spoke lowly, turning to face Kurapika as he crawled over him. He held himself up on his forearms, leaning in to kiss him and slide the large jacket off Kurapika.

 

Kurapika moaned, arms wrapping around Chrollo's neck and legs wrapping around his waist to squeeze him closer.

 

“Didn't you say you wanted to sleep?” Chrollo murmured against his lips and Kurapika raked his nails down the olders back in retaliation, making him hiss.

 

“I'll sleep if you really want me to.” Kurapika offered teasingly, thinking that there was no way Chrollo would want him to sleep at the moment.

 

“Good.” Chrollo pulled out of Kurapika's snake like grip and pressed one last gentle kiss to his lips. “Sleep.”

 

Kurapika gaped for a moment, did Chrollo seriously just reject him?

 

He flushed in embarrassment at his corny offer that got him into this situation in the first place. He pulled a blanket over his head and faced away from Chrollo, tensing when the older slipped into the blanket with him and pressed against his back.

 

Kurapika's breath left him and he clenched his fists into the sheets when Chrollo slid down the bed, his fingers caressing Kurapika's back.

 

“Don't pout, Pika.” Chrollo whispered, lips between Kurapika's shoulder blades.

 

“I'm not pouting!” Kurapika intended to yell, but it came out as a moan when fingers slipped between his legs to stroke at his inner thighs.

 

The older pulled away when Kurapika opened his legs to give him more access.

 

Kurapika's heart throbbed, scared that he did something wrong. Was he too needy? Too horny? Was it starting to annoy Chrollo?

 

“Don't do that, Kurapika.” The olders voice was a strained murmur.

 

Kurapika curled in on himself, pulling away so their skin wouldn't touch. Chrollo was the one who was getting all handsy and now he's telling Kurapika to stop. Stop what? Being receptive? Was he supposed to lay still while Chrollo did whatever he wanted?

 

Chrollo inched forward so their skin touched again but Kurapika just shrunk in on himself once more.

 

“Pika?” The olders voice was genuinely confused.

 

“I'm trying to sleep.” Kurapika muttered quietly so Chrollo couldn't hear how upset he was, though the older was bound to find out. Their bond has grown much stronger so things like emotions and thoughts weren't very private anymore, and it was a little too late to put up a barrier.

 

The blanket was ripped off him and his shoulder was grabbed, flipping him over onto his back.

 

“Pika, tell me what's wrong.” Chrollo's voice was stern, his eyes soft and searching.

 

Kurapika pressed his lips together and glanced away, lips wobbling emotionally when Chrollo gently grabbed his chin to make eye contact.

 

“...away.” Kurapika mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“You always pull away!” He hissed, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see Chrollo's face when the older pieced it together.

 

He felt Chrollo sit back.

 

“Kurapika.” The olders tone was serious. “You're thirteen, still a child-”

 

“That didn't seem to matter the other day!” Kurapika yelled as he rolled over in the bed, planting his face in a pillow.

 

“I shouldn't have done all that.”

 

Kurapika froze.

 

“It was wrong of me.”

 

His fists clenched so tight into the pillow, his knuckles turned white.

 

“I regret it, I should have waited longer-”

 

Kurapika gripped the pillow, sitting up and whipping around to slam it across Chrollo's face.

 

It didn't do much other than earn him a shocked look from the older.

 

“Kura-”

 

“Get out!” He yelled, glaring at the bed and pointing at the door.

 

“What-” Chrollo reached out for him.

 

“I said, _get out!_ ” Kurapika shoved Chrollo with the pillow, and even though the older easily could have stayed put, he let Kurapika force him from the room and slam the door.

 

As soon as the door was shut, Kurapika put up a barrier in his mind, it was still pretty hard to manage but if he concentrated and sat still, he could create one for a good while.

 

Kurapika slid down the door, pulling his knees against his chest.

 

Chrollo regretted it…?

 

It felt amazing, it was one of the best moments of Kurapika's life…

 

He was finally able to connect to his soulmate on another level, he was finally able to touch Chrollo like a lover…

 

And Chrollo regretted it…?

 

Kurapika grit his teeth and tried to swallow down the sudden urge to cry.

 

“This has got to be a teen thing…” He whispers with a bitter laugh.

 

\---

 

Chrollo stood outside the door, not having moved an inch since he was kicked from the room.

 

He was confused to say the least, he was also anxious because Kurapika had put up a barrier.

 

How could Kurapika do that to him right after everything that just happened. Surely the younger should be more considerate of how Chrollo felt about not sensing one another through their bond right now.

 

He glanced back at the door, considering giving it a knock and seeing if his soulmate would talk to him. He doubted it, Kurapika seemed pretty pissed earlier.

 

Talking would just have to wait until later, for now he should speak with his spiders.

 

By the time he had walked down the stairs, everyone was already in the main room and from the amused looks on their faces, they definitely heard him get kicked out of his _own_ room.

 

“It's always most shocking when a dog growls at its owner.” Hisoka smiled, looking down at everyone in the room from his perch on a ceiling beam.

 

Chrollo opened his mouth to say something but Phinks beat him to it.

 

“Shut up you damn clown, ain't nobody got time for you!”

 

“Agreed, Machi sew his damn mouth shut already.” Nobunaga said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I appreciate the notion.” Chrollo began gently, “But please watch your language.” He finished sternly.

 

“But Kurapika is a teenager now.” Franklin pointed out.

 

“And that means…?” Feitan asked quietly, with a bit of attitude.

 

“That he can swear. That's how it works, right?” Franklin asked, looking around the room to take in the others opinions.

 

“That sounds legit.” Shalnark chimed in.

 

“Wait.” Uvogin looked deeply confused. “There's an age limit to swearing?”

 

“It really depends on the parents.” Shizuku stated, not looking up from her book.

 

“But no one here is Pika's parent nor has raised a child…” Kortopi said.

 

“Well, technically-”

 

“Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Hisoka.” Machi glared darkly at the clown who just smiled.

 

“Can I be the dad?” Phinks suddenly asked.

 

“What? No!” Uvogin barked. “If anyone's gonna be the dad, it's gotta be me!”

 

“No, you're more of a favorite uncle kind of guy.” Nobunaga said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. “I think I should be the dad.”

 

Chrollo didn't even have words to express whatever it was that he felt right now.

 

“Okay, well, I asked first.” Phinks claimed. “So I'm dad, and since I'm dad, I nominate Pakunoda as mom.”

 

Pakunoda, who had just been watching the entire display with amusement, looked surprised at what Phinks said.

 

“Why me?” She asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Obviously cuz you're the best mom figure out of everyone here.” Phinks said as though it was the most obvious thing ever. Everyone seemed to agree.

 

“Okay, now that we got that settled.” Phinks stood and pointed at Nobunaga. “You'll be Grandpa.”

 

“The fuck?” Nobunaga dropped his katana. “The hell I will-”

 

Phinks pointed at Shizuku next.

 

“And you'll be Grandma.”

 

“Wait a fucking second-” Nobunaga snarled.

 

“Okay.” Shizuku said simply.

 

Phinks looked thoughtful before he appointed everyone their roles, Chrollo just watched it go down, it’s not like any of it mattered. This was just a silly game that most of his spiders will get bored with quickly.

 

“Wait a minute.” Hisoka jumped down, pointing at himself with a smile. “You forgot about me.”

 

Phinks just looked at him with a ‘yeah, no shit’ kind of look. “You don’t deserve to be related to Pika.”

 

“He could be an uncle.” Machi suggested, Hisoka smiling at her, happy that someone was on his side. “The creepy, perverted uncle no one likes and is never invited to family gatherings.”

 

“Well, that’s mean. I was the one who found Kurapika, you know.” Hisoka reminded them.

 

Chrollo walked passed his spiders and sat in his and Pika’s chair, his eyes closed as the room silenced and the others took seats. He brought a hand up to run through his messy hair, he could totally go for a shower right now. And he was still shirtless, which didn’t really bother him, but having his jacket at least would be nice.

 

“How’d it go?” Chrollo asked, opening his eyes and taking in all his spiders.

 

“It was all pretty uneventful, the only real person who knew nen was the one that kidnapped Kurapika.” Shalnark informed him. “He’s dead now of course, along with all the sellers and buyers.”

 

“Good. Who was the person who kidnapped, Pika? Why did he know nen?” Chrollo sat forward, his elbows resting on his thighs.

 

“He was a hunter.” Shalnark supplied. “An apothecary hunter.”

 

Chrollo smothered the anger that flared inside of him, the man was dead, so Chrollo didn’t have anywhere to direct his anger anymore. His Kurapika was just thinking about becoming a hunter. He knew that most hunters were good people, but he also knew there was several dangerous, bad people amongst them. Not like had any room to talk, Chrollo was one of the reasons Kurapika was kidnapped.

 

He had agreed to kill Kurapika’s tribe, but ended up cancelling his fulfilment of the mission. The person had been pissed, but Chrollo just ignored all the threats he had received, he didn’t think the person would have been able to do anything.

 

“Anything else?” He asked calmly.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Alright, you're all free to do what you want.” He said, grabbing a book from beneath the chair because he was probably going to be out here for a while.

 

Slowly but surely everyone left the room, some leaving the building all together. Though one person stayed.

 

“If you tell me what happened, perhaps I can offer you some advice?”

 

“I don't think you have any advice that would help me. Ever.” Chrollo said passively, reading his book and ignoring the way Hisoka chuckled.

 

“But you don't know that for sure.” The clown stated, sitting on the arm of a couch and shuffling through his cards.

 

“I'm not interested in any advice you have to offer.”

 

“Very well, if you won't tell me, I'll guess.” Hisoka waved a card in the air, expressing his nonchalance with Chrollo's stubbornness. “You're hesitant to touch him, yes?”

 

Chrollo continued reading.

 

“I'm going to take that as a yes.” Hisoka told him.

 

It was quiet for a moment, then Hisoka hummed, shifting to sit with one leg over the other.

 

“Boss, where are we?” The question was random and that piqued Chrollo's interest.

 

“Meteor city.” He answered, closing his book to give Hisoka his attention.

 

“Does most of the world even know or care about meteor city?”

 

“No.”

 

“Does the rest of the worlds laws apply to meteor city?”

 

“No.” Chrollo was beginning to understand where this was all going.

 

“Does meteor city have an age of consent, or any laws for the matter?” Hisoka flipped a card between his fingers as he spoke. Chrollo was pretty sure this was the first time him and Hisoka had a serious conversation.

 

“No…”

 

“So what’s stopping you from pleasing your pup?” Hisoka met his eyes, and Chrollo was surprised to see seriousness there. “You know, you were thirteen not too long ago. Surely you understand how horny and confused he feels right now.”

 

Chrollo closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He does understand, but is it so wrong for him to want to spoil and cherish Kurapika for a while longer? He will admit, holding himself back is difficult, but that’s what Chrollo wanted to do. It was hard to explain, but he wanted Kurapika to see and do more things before Chrollo gave him what he wanted. He wanted this pure relationship to last just a little longer.

 

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he remained silent.

 

\---

 

Kurapika held back the urge to gape, anger and shock clashed like battling waves through him. “You're _what?_ ”

 

“I'm leaving for a personal mission.” Chrollo stated again calmly. “Everyone will be here-”

 

“Really?” Kurapika asked darkly, eyes flaring red as he glared up at his soulmate. “Why can't someone else go?”

 

Chrollo's face gave nothing away as he paused, thinking. Kurapika tried searching through their bond but it was pretty normal and quiet on Chrollo's end. Like always.

 

“Know what? Never mind.” Kurapika snapped, stomping back to the bed and throwing the blankets over his head.

 

Unbelievable. Here he thought Chrollo had come to talk things through with him, but he only came up here and woke Kurapika up to say he was leaving. He's just running away.

 

“Pika-”

 

“Don't. Just go.” Kurapika's voice was stoney  and he felt a flash of irritation through their bond. It made his heart leap with fear, scared that Chrollo really was getting sick of him and regretting everything.

 

He hears Chrollo walk up to the bed, the older stopping right at the edge. “Kurapika, are you seriously angry just because I won't have sex with you?”

 

This time Kurapika couldn't stop his jaw from dropping and he quickly sat up, his eyes hurting from the strain of his high state of emotion.

 

“Are you fucking serious?”

 

Chrollo's eyes widened when Kurapika swore, because he never dared to really swear at the older like he did just now.

 

His fists clenched and before he knew it, he was standing on the bed and punching Chrollo across the face. And the fact that the older easily could have dodged the hit only served to piss him off even more.

 

The older lifted a hand to his cheek, his face still stunned, not from pain, but from surprise.

 

“I hate you.” Kurapika cried out, hitting Chrollo in the chest several times. “Why can't you just-”

 

Suddenly his wrists were grabbed in one of Chrollo's hands, the older holding them for a moment while he looked down at Kurapika calmly, but the bond betrayed him.

 

And before Kurapika could take back everything he just said, Chrollo was gone.

 

\---

 

Kurapika stomped down the stairs into the kitchen, everyone watching him with wide eyes as he made a plate and sat down at the table. He took large, angry bites of scrambled eggs, his eyes red and aching.

 

“What're you looking at?” He snapped, glaring at the spiders who quickly looked down at their plates.

 

“Someone's moody-” Kurapika threw his fork at Hisoka, the clown ducking and letting the fork stick in the wall behind him. “Oh dear, that nearly got me.”

 

Kurapika growled, he was in a bad mood, a _really_ bad mood.

 

He stood, not feeling very hungry anymore. He ignored the spiders when several of them tried asking him what was wrong.

 

Kurapika felt bad for the things he impulsively said while he was upset, but he was still pissed that Chrollo thought he was mad about not having sex.

 

“Stupid…” He muttered, walking into the main room and grabbing some of the books Chrollo kept beneath their chair.

 

\---

 

Chrollo has been gone for a whole week now and Kurapika has done nothing but read, eat, and sleep. His head was throbbing painfully from the strain of his eyes, which have been red on and off for a while now.

 

He's finished more books than he could bother to count, when he finished the last book, his mind had nothing to focus on, so it went straight to thinking about Chrollo. And given their bond, Chrollo probably felt every wave of anger, guilt, and betrayal that flowed through Kurapika.

 

He felt betrayed that Chrollo thought he was angry for such a petty reason.

 

“Stupid…”

 

Kurapika sat up, pulling the blanket from his legs and standing slowly, his head protesting to the movement.

 

The troupe members have been taking turns coming up to give him his meals, he had them all promise not to call Chrollo. He was certain the other was aware of his condition through their bond.

 

Kurapika held a hand to his head as he wobbled to the door, keeping his steps silent. The last thing he needed was his “dad” Phinks coming up here and making him lay down again.

 

He made his way to the stairs, stumbling up several flights until he froze when he hears voices.

 

“They're stubborn, they won't speak. And it doesn't help that I'm not allowed to torture them until Boss gets back.” Feitan's soft voice said. Kurapika peeked around the corner and saw Feitan and Phinks in front of a door.

 

He wasn't sure what gave him away, but once Phinks turned and saw him, Kurapika fell onto his hands and knees in the hallway.

 

“Kurapika!” Phinks and Feitan were at his side instantly, helping him up. “What are you doing up here?” Phinks asked, glancing nervously to the door they were guarding.

 

Kurapika's stomach turned as he thought about what might be on the other side of that door.

 

“You should go lay back down.” Feitan says, beginning to lead Kurapika back down the stairs.

 

Kurapika digs his heels into the ground, he was weak but the action still garnered him enough attention for them to stop pushing him.

 

“What's in that room?” He asks weakly, red eyes looking back down the hall.

 

They hesitated for a moment, before Phinks offered a smile. “Nothing-”

 

“Don't lie.” Kurapika glared up at the other blonde.

 

“It's none of your business.” Feitan warned in an irritated voice, earning a glare from Phinks.

 

“Feitan, don't talk to him like that.”

 

“Why? Because he's Boss’ soulmate?” Feitan snapped, his grip tightening on Kurapika's arm. “We don't have to listen to what he says, he's just a kid.”

 

Kurapika looked down at his arm, Feitan's grip was bruisingly painful. Never had he thought the spiders had opinions like this. Were they all in the same mind as Feitan? Did they all secretly despise him being here, but didn't voice it because he was Chrollo's soulmate?

 

He closed his eyes slowly as his heart and head throbbed painfully. Suddenly, he felt so alone, so unwanted.

 

He should never have gotten out of bed.

 

“Sorry…” He muttered, his eyes burning, not just from pain, but from the threat of tears. He refused to cry though, feeling that Feitan would only look down on him more for showing such weakness.

 

Feitan's grip suddenly loosened, the small man stepping back with a scowl before he vanished down the steps.

 

He could feel Phinks looking down at him, but he couldn't bring himself to meet his eyes.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Phinks asked in a quiet tone, surprising Kurapika by the seriousness of it.

 

Phinks started walking towards the door, helping Kurapika keep stride with him and repeating the question. “Do you want to know?”

 

Kurapika hesitated, unsure, before he managed a soft nod.

 

Phinks sighed and opened the door, two heads snapped up to glare at them.

 

Kurapika's heart dropped.

 

In the room there was two young boys, perhaps around the same age as Kurapika, chained to a hunk of cement, bruises scattered across their bodies. Kurapika frowned, does beating not count as torture?

 

He hissed in pain as his eyes flared brighter, Phinks let him fall to the ground when his legs gave out.

 

“Let them out.” Kurapika managed to whisper.

 

“No.” Phinks voice was hard as he crouched beside Kurapika.

 

“Let them out, or chain me up with them.” Kurapika demanded, faltering when he recalled what Feitan had said. Kurapika didn't necessarily think the spiders had to obey him, but he always kind of figured they would. That was far too presumptuous of him.

 

Kurapika's eyes widened in shock when Phinks gripped his arm tightly, dragging him across the floor and chaining him next to the boys.

 

“Kurapika, we are a group who do as we please. There is one rule, and that is that Boss’ orders are absolute.” Phinks’ eyes were cold as he met Kurapika's gaze. “We only listen to Boss. No one else.”

 

\---

 

“You… you're not a spider.” The green-haired boy said, concerned eyes taking in Kurapika's sick appearance.

 

Kurapika managed a bitter smile as he looked up and met the boys eyes, seeing his red eyes reflect in amber ones.

 

The boy sucked in a breath. “Your eyes...”

 

“You can see color?” Kurapika asked in amazement. The boy was maybe a little younger than Kurapika, and had already found his soulmate?

 

“Yeah! Killua is my soulmate!” The boy responded cheerfully, gesturing with a shoulder to the white-haired boy, Killua.

 

Killua watched him with narrowed eyes, and Kurapika could tell that the boy was ready to leap into battle if anything happened.

 

“That's amazing, congratulations.” Kurapika smiled, his eyes twitching in pain.

 

“Say, what's your name?”

 

“Kurapika.” He offers in a hoarse tone.

 

“I'm Gon, and that's Killua!” Gon's voice was bright at first, then switched to a concerned tone. “You tried to get us out of here, why? Are you not an ally of the spiders?”

 

Kurapika shifted around until his chained hands were comfortably resting in his lap. “I'm not sure what I am anymore.”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” Killua finally spoke.

 

“I'm starting to think I'm just a belonging of some sort.” Kurapika offers as an explanation, head resting against the slab of cement as his eyes slid shut. He didn't want the boys to know that he was the soulmate of the spiders leader, he wanted them to comfortably talk to him like they were now.

 

And it's not like what he said was a lie. Until just a couple minutes ago, Kurapika thought he was something special. He wasn't sure of his place, he just knew that everyone cared for him. Now he wasn't sure if that care was a sense of duty or if it was genuine.

 

He wanted to believe it was genuine. The whole troupe was always so nice to him, always so caring of him.

 

They stole and killed for a living, so he knew that they probably worked different mentally than most people. Maybe everything they've done with and for him until now was just to appease Chrollo. But that just didn't seem likely, Kurapika had thought that him and Phinks were pretty much besties…

 

“You don't look so good, Kurapika.” Gon said, shifting as close as the chains would let him to Kurapika.

 

Kurapika looked over at Gon briefly before slumping over and resting his head on the boys lap. “I don't feel so good either, do you mind if I sleep here for a while?”

 

“Not at all!” Gon said, looking over and meeting Killua's eyes, which were slightly furrowed with concern.

 

“Thanks…” He murmured, eyes fluttering for a moment before he dozed off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Guess who is still having trouble figuring out how old Kurapika should be for sex -_-

The troupe loves and cares for pika, but i can see them getting annoyed from him getting too bossy cuz they're supposed to be able to do as they please lmao, please let me know how u felt about this chapter for future chapters

Sorry for long update time, and i didnt proof read this cuz then i might not have posted it today lmaooo

Let me know if this all felt dumb and exaggerated 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what pakunoda knows

 

“You know, the others will let you out if you stop trying to help these kids.” Machi said in her usual unbothered tone.

 

Kurapika didn't even look at her, he's been doing his best to piece together who exactly ‘the others’ were. He assumed that it was at least Phinks and Feitan. He also figured they flipped a coin on making him stay in here.

 

When he gave no response, Machi let out a soft sigh, shaking her head and glancing at him before quietly leaving the room.

 

When Machi left, Gon began his daily imploring of Kurapika.

 

“You can leave, you know!” Gon said, wiggling closer and despite his best efforts not to, eyeing Kurapika's food desperately.

 

Kurapika has been here for two days, he's been given one meal a day, whereas Gon and Killua received none. He refused to eat if the others weren't fed along with him.

 

“Here.” Kurapika smiled, the action putting a painful pressure on his eyes as he pushed the plate towards the other boy. Since he was with Gon and Killua, his eyes haven't been turning red as much. But every now and then they would flare brightly, making his body tense in pain.

 

“But, I ate your food yesterday…” Gon said, casting him a worried look before staring at the food wantingly.

 

“He gave it to you, didn't he? Stop being an idiot and just eat already. The sound of your stomach growling is annoying.” Killua snapped at Gon before giving Kurapika a thankful look.

 

Kurapika just closed his eyes, tuning out the boys’ bickering. With his head hurting like this, he tended to just sleep all day.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika groaned, pushing at the hands that were shaking his shoulders.

 

“Kurapika!” 

 

He painfully forced an eye open at the urgency in Chrollo's voice. The older was kneeled next to him on the ground, holding Kurapika's back off the cold cement.

 

Kurapika glanced around the room, he wasn't chained up and Gon and Killua were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Kurapika, are you okay? Can you hear me?” Chrollo put a gentle hand on his cheek, urging him to meet his eyes.

 

“Kuroro…?” Kurapika murmured.

 

“Kurapika, what's happening?” Chrollo spoke seriously, glancing around the room with a hard look. 

 

“I told them to.” Kurapika said quietly, clutching Chrollo's fur lined jacket tightly as he sat up, he held his head, letting out a shaky breath in pain.

 

“What did you tell them to do, Kurapika?” Chrollo brought Kurapika in against his chest, running his fingers through blonde hair in an attempt to ease his pain.

 

“I told them to treat me the same as Gon and Killua.”

 

Chrollo tensed.

 

“The boys?” 

 

“Yes.” Kurapika looked up and met Chrollo's eyes. “Why the hell are they being chained up?”

 

“Machi found them snooping around outside, they're nen users, not just some innocent kids.” Chrollo explained, Kurapika could tell he wasn't saying the whole truth.

 

“So, you chained them up because…? Do you feel threatened by their presence?” Kurapika asked dubiously.

 

“We just want to know why they were here, Kurapika. Nothing else.” 

 

“How long have they been held here?”

 

Chrollo looked down at him, rubbing a thumb beneath Kurapika’s red, aching eyes. 

 

“Since the day I left-”

 

Kurapika let out an angry noise that quickly turned into one of pain as his eyes throbbed.

 

“Kurapika, you have to calm down.” Chrollo brushed blonde locks from Kurapika's forehead. “You're burning hot.”

 

“You… tell me why you're really keeping them here.” Kurapika hissed.

 

Chrollo's gentle touches faltered.

 

“I just got you back, Pika, they-”

 

“They're kids, Kuroro!” Kurapika nearly shouted.

 

Chrollo fell silent for a moment more, his eyes soft and somber. His hands ran through Kurapika's hair more attentively now, like the petting would ease Kurapika's aggression.

 

“Couldn't Pakunoda tell you if they were dangerous?” He continued when Chrollo remained silent.

 

“That’s right, Pika, I had her do a search and they were sent here to find a red eyed boy.” Chrollo looked reluctant to tell him, like he didn’t want to put any more worry on Kurapika.

 

Kurapika didn’t know what to say or how to respond. Gon and Killua were younger than him, not by much, but even so… They were young but hired to find him? Who sent them? Didn’t the troupe take care of that guy? What’s their mission, to kill him? Capture him? He frowned, hissing as his head throbbed.

 

“This is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Chrollo cupped his cheek tenderly. “You just got back, I wanted you to relax…”

 

“Shouldn’t I have a decision in the matter? It’s my life, Kuroro.” 

 

The older only shook his head slightly, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss above Kurapika’s brows. 

 

“I have to go.”

 

“What? Why?” Kurapika gripped Chrollo's jacket with all the strength he could muster inside of his weak fists. The room started to blur and close in on them. 

 

“Calm down, don't strain your eyes any further…” Chrollo's voice was beginning to sound distant as blackness rolled over Kurapika's vision.

 

“Kuroro!”

 

“Sorry, I'll be…” the rest of Chrollo's sentence trailed off as the dream ended and Kurapika woke up feeling more alone than ever.

 

“Kurapika?” 

 

He turned to see Killua watching him, Gon fast asleep with his head on the other boys lap.

 

“Did I sleep all day?” Kurapika murmured, sleep still pulling at his eyes, honestly trying to rid himself of the betrayal and suspicion he now felt towards the boys.

 

“Yeah, you really need to take better care of yourself.” Killua said, looking over Kurapika's sick form with hidden worry. Kurapika thought that maybe the concern in those bright blue eyes was fake.

 

_ I slept all day… but that dream felt so short… _

 

Kurapika felt despair run through him. He was fine with being locked up in a room with Gon and Killua, he was fine not having meals regularly. He was not fine with Chrollo being gone, he was not fine with the troupe being upset with him.

 

He just wanted Chrollo. 

 

He thought about laying in bed with the ravenette, strong arms wrapped around him and warm breath tickling his neck.

 

God, he missed Chrollo…

 

\---

 

“Hisoka?” 

 

Kurapika jolted awake to Gon’s alarmed shout, his head hurt and he struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, he saw Hisoka smiling in the door way.

“That’s right, it’s everyone's favorite uncle~”

 

Gon looked confused and Killua let out a sound of disgust, shifting closer to Gon protectively. 

 

So far Machi and Pakunoda have been the only ones to come and visit. He wondered if Hisoka was one of the people who wanted him locked up in here…

 

He had tried several times to get Machi to tell him where Chrollo was, but she wouldn’t tell him anything, and Kurapika kind of expected that from the female pink haired spider. But the male one… Hisoka is never one to follow rules and he always plays when opportunity strikes.

 

“Hisoka.” he spoke as firmly as he could manage, effectively gathering the three others attention. “When will Kuroro return?”

 

Kurapika was fairly certain Hisoka would tell him.

 

“How rude, we haven’t spoken for a couple days and the first thing you do is ask about someone else entirely.” Hisoka gave a sad frown, coming closer and sitting casually in front of him. “I, for one, came here to check on our poor little Boss’ mate. Would it kill you to care for me, even just a little?”

 

Kurapika was surprised to find that he oddly missed the playful spiders wits. 

 

“Stop kidding, Hisoka, you know I care for you all.” He said in a kind tone, earning one of Hisoka’s sharp smiles.

 

“Hm, of course,” Hisoka shifts and gets comfortable. “Well, if you must know, the boss is out tying up loose ends, and-” the pinkette throws a card swiftly, and Kurapika jerked against his chains when it whistled through the air and stuck in the wall between Gon and Killua. “Figuring out just who these young boys are working for.”

 

Kurapika frowned, did Pakunoda’s reading not give enough information?

 

Hisoka gave him a knowing look, smiling at the way Gon and Killua were glaring at him with renewed distrust.

 

“You see, Pakunoda can gather only so much.” Hisoka began, meeting Kurapika’s eyes with an unusual seriousness. “She knows that whoever they work for, wants you alive. That’s it.”

 

“That’s it?” Kurapika repeated dumbly.

 

“Yup, as you can imagine that leaves quite a few… uncertainties on how to proceed with our current situation.”

 

Kurapika glanced over at the boys, feeling wary at the way Gon tried to give a reassuring smile, like he was pleading Kurapika to trust him silently. 

 

So, he was wanted alive again, huh? Just what kind of sick, twisted pervert wanted him this time?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

This chapter is such a mess, im sorry! 

Im sorry i havent been updating! 

Im trying to catch up on all of my fics so please forgive the short and choppy chapter :(

I hope where i am going with this fic is starting to make a bit more sense, i know some of you are confused… sorryyy

  
  



End file.
